Die Tiefe der Angst
by Janazuul
Summary: Kapitel 6 online! Legolas kehrt nach Mittelerde zurück, getrieben von einem Leiden, das ihn und andere gefährdet. Er muss Heilung suchen und dieser erwartet er in Mittelerde...doch was steckt wirklich hinter seinen Anfällen...?
1. Die Rückkehr

In den Tiefen der Angst   
  
Kapitel 1   
Die Rückkehr   
  
* Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir wie immer nicht, danke an den guten alten Tolkien... danke, danke, danke. Dies ist meine erste Fiction mit Legolas und ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt, das Rating ist R für spätere Kapitel, da es sehr dunkel werden wird und zweifellos durchaus einige brutale Szenen enthalten wird, doch jetzt könnte es noch als PG-13 durchgehen.   
  
Ein starker Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht, als er über den nassen Strand ging. Während der Wind versuchte die langen blonden Flechten seines Haares aufzulösen, atmete er tief ein und schmeckte das Salz in der Luft, ein Geschmack, an den er sich ziemlich gewöhnt hatte. Er drehte sich um und blickte noch einmal sehnsüchtig nach Westen. Das Meer war ruhig und die Nacht war erhellt vom Vollmond, welcher hell und klar vom wolkenlosen Himmel schien.  
  
Während er nach Westen blickte, blies ihm der Wind, der aus Osten kam, die Haare über den Kopf und ins Gesicht, so das sie ihm die Sicht nahmen, und er sie mit der einen Hand zurück streichen mußte, während er mit der anderen seinen Bogen hielt. Magisch schimmerte das Mondlicht auf den Wellen, ein immerwährendes Schwarz, scheinbar übersät mit abertausenden Stückchen glänzenden Mondlichtes.   
  
Er seufzte, während seine Augen dem dunklen Schatten des Schiffes folgten, das langsam zurück über das Meer nach Westen segelte, von wo es gekommen war. Es segelte dahin zurück, von wo er gekommen war dachte er. Er wünschte er hätte sich seine Rückkehr nach Mittelerde sparen können, noch mehr wünschte er sich einen anderen Grund zu haben hierher zurückzukehren.   
  
Da die Dunkelheit den langsam verschwimmenden Umriss des Schiffe verschluckte, wand er ihm schliesslich seinen Rücken zu und blickte nach nun Osten. Mittelerde, er war wieder zurückgekehrt, hatte seinen Fuss erneut auf die Gefilde Mittelerdes gesetzt. Es war nun mehr als zwanzig Duzend Jahre her, seit er dieses Land verlassen hatte, seit er gedacht hatte, die Ufer Mittelerdes das letzten Mal gesehen zu haben.   
  
Jetzt war er zurück, er hatte zurückkommen müssen, obwohl, als er mit Gimli davon gesegelt war, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er jemals zurückkommen würde. Einige Momente verweilten seinen Gedanken bei Gimli und er spürte, wie die Gedanken an seinen treuen Freud ein angenehm warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung durch seinen Körper fließen ließen, so fern seiner eigenen Rasse war er, und doch stand er ihm im Geiste so nah. Gimli hatte ihn nicht begleitet. Dieses war etwas, das er alleine tun musste. Es war seine Furcht, seine Angst, alleine mußte er ihr gegenübertreten und bestehen. Sicher würde Gimli ihn begleitet haben, wenn er ihn gebeten hätte, doch hätte er es getan, so wäre seine Reise hierher sinnlos gewesen und er hätte nicht nach Mittelerde zurückkehren müssen.   
  
Er musste seiner Angst alleine gegenüberstehen. Er erinnerte sich an Frodo, der, nachdem der Ring zerstört war seine eigenen Dämonen bekämpft hatte erinnerte sich an Frodo in dessen schlimmsten Momenten, als sein Körper auf die Schmerzen seiner Seele zu reagieren suchte und seine Hand sich um den Kristall, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing, zusammenpresste. Galadriel hatte ihm den Kristall gegeben. Der Kristall war natürlich nicht vergleichbar mit dem Ring, und war kaum in der Lage, Frodos Zwang den Ring zu ergreifen auszugleichen, aber er hatte ihm geholfen, sich mindestens etwas besser in der Gewalt zu haben.   
  
Ein Kristall war nicht im Ansatz fähig seinen inneren Seelenfrieden wieder herzustellen, noch seinen inneren Kampf beenden, der ihn des Nachts aus dem Schlaf schrecken lies. Es war nicht so einfach für ihn, genauso wenig wie es für Frodo leicht gewesen war. Er wünschte, es könnte anders sein, aber andererseits wäre er denn fähig so weiter zu leben? Weiterleben, vollständig kontrolliert durch seine eigene Angst. Hatte es irgendwelche Nächte gegeben in den letzten Monaten, in denen er nicht aus seinem Schlaf schreckte, ganz verschwitzt und von einer unglaublichen Angst erfüllt, die sich um sein Herz legte und ihm das Atmen erschwerte? Nein, er hatte zurückkehren müssen, es gab einfach keinen Frieden für ihn und würde keinen für ihn geben, wenn er sich nicht seiner Angst stellte.   
  
Ermutigt und ein wenig aufgeregt darüber dass er nun doch wieder in Mittelerde wandelte, schulterte er schliesslich sein Reisegepäck und ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen, begann er am südlichen Ufer des Mithlond, der schon bald nach Norden in die Lhun fliessen würde, Richtung Osten entlang zu wandern. Er würde den Mithlond bald verlassen und in Richtung Emyn Uial gehen und diese in dessen Süden, unweit der Annuminas passieren. Dann würde er seinen ersten Bestimmungsort, das Auenland erreichen.   
  
Beim Gedanken an seine weitere Reise, glaubte er für einen Moment, der kalte Griff würde sein Herz wieder umfassen und ein Gefühl, welches ihm nur all zu bekannt geworden war, verdunkelte seinen Verstand.   
  
Angst.   
  
Dieses Gefühl war nun schon seit langem mit ihm gereist, seitdem die Gemeinschaft Moria verlassen hatte, noch im dritten Zeitalter war es gewesen. Damals hatte er es nicht gewußt, jedoch nachdem Sauron besiegt war und sein Verstand nicht mehr mit dem Schicksal der Welt von Menschen und Elben abgelenkt war, hatte es langsam seinen Griff um ihn verstärkt, langsam aber unaufhaltsam hatte es sich in seinem Schlaf und ruhigen Momenten eingenistet und bemerkbar gemacht.   
  
Angst..... er hatte nie gedacht, das er jemals erfahren würde was Angst war und welche Gefühle es auslösen konnte. Nein, er hatte nie Angst gekannt. Viele Männer hatten neben ihm vor Angst gezittert, kaum fähig einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen, dennoch war er beständig weitergegangen und hatten ihnen Mut zu gesprochen, ihnen Stärke gegeben. Niemand jedoch war in der Lage ihm zu geben, was er all zu oft so freimütig weitergegeben hatte, Stärke und Zuspruch um seinen eigene Angst zu besiegen. Sogar auf dem Weg der Toten war er stark und unberührt geschritten, hatte nicht gefürchtet was die Menschen gefürchtet hatten.   
  
Jetzt fürchtete er sich, war sich der Angst geradezu schmerzhaft bewußt und musste dem entgegentreten, was seinen Verstand und seine Seele schon für mehr als 240 Jahre verdunkelt hatte. Es gab kein Frieden für ihn und es würde so lange keinen Frieden für ihn geben, bis er sich behaupten, behaupten gegenüber dessen, was seine Unschuld von ihm genommen hatte. Moria, dachte er und versuchte, die Furcht aus seinem ganzen Denken zu verbannen, er würde ihr noch früh genug gegenüberstehen.   
  
Die Nacht war klar und frisch und da das Mondlicht noch genügend Helligkeit bot, um den Weg sicheren Schrittes zu beschreiten, wanderte er zuerst leise summend und dann laut singen weiter, als er sich plötzlich einen Lobgesang über Lothlorien erinnerte, den Galadriel gesungen hatte, als die Gemeinschaft durch ihre Gefilde kam, bevor Boromir gestorben war.   
  
Als er an das Ende gekommen war,   
  
Namárie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.   
Nai elye hiruva. Namárie!   
  
begann von neuem und seine Schritte fanden leicht und schnell ihren Weg, während er immerzu sang. Seine klare Stimme füllte die Luft und die ihn umgebende Natur erwachte aus ihrem Schlaf, kleinerer Tier hoben ihre Köpfe und zwinkerten verschlafen, während seine Stimme die Luft mit der Schönheit einer lang vergangenen Zeit erfüllte.   
  
Ein Elbe war nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt. Legolas war zurückgekehrt.   
  
TBC..... 


	2. Erinnerungen

Danke an Elentari, Neca, Miríel und Stoffpferd für eure reviews, hab mich sehr gefreut dass es euch so gefallen hat. Tut mir auch leid, dass es jetzt mit dem zweiten Kapitel was länger gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
Na wie wird es wohl weiter gehen, seid ihr schon neugierig...lol, na dann mal los und nicht das reviewen vergessen, okay??  
  
Kapitel 2 - Erinnerungen -  
  
Während Legolas unter dem freien Himmel seinen Weg nach Osten fortsetzte und Sterne und Mond ihr helles Licht auf das Land vor ihm warfen, erinnerte er sich daran, wie er das letzte Mal dieses Land durchwandert hatte. Mehr als zwei Menschenleben waren seither vergangen. Für die Menschen und alle anderen Lebewesen in Mittelerde war das Leben damals gleichermaßen gut gewesen. Natürlich hatte es noch reichlich Schwierigkeiten gegeben, aber Aragorn war ein guter und weiser König gewesen und hatte das Land und den Verstand der Menschen auf ein blühendes Zeitalter vorbereitet.  
  
Wie zu erwarten, hatte jedoch seine Lebensspanne nicht ausgereicht, all dies zu ändern, was geschehen war, seit Sauron erstmals seinen grausamen Einfluß auf Mittelerde und seine Einwohner ausgeübt hatte, aber er war doch fähig gewesen, ziemlich viel dessen ungeschehen zu machen, was Sauron mit seiner schwarzen Macht angerichtet hatte. Als Gimli und Legolas die Gefilde Mittelerdes verlassen hatten, schien die Menschheit gut vorbereitet, ihre Rasse in ein goldenes Zeitalter zu führen.  
  
Viele Menschen hatten seither ihr Leben begonnen und wieder ausgehaucht, dachte Legolas und empfand ihre Lebensspanne manchmal wie unwiederbringliche und vergängliche Augenblicke, kurz und doch einprägsam. Während er flüchtig vorwärts blickte, um seinen Schritt auf dem unebenen Weg nicht fehl zu leiten, erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an welchem sie Mittelerde verlassen hatten und wie das Land über das Schwinden der letzten Elben geklagt und getrauert hatte.  
  
Immer noch hallte seine singende Stimme durch die Luft und vor seinen Augen erschien erneut die Schönheit Mittelerdes. Er glaubte sich an die unvergleichliche Schönheit Lothloriens erinnert, welche Galadriel hervorgebracht hatte und wie ihre pure Anwesenheit Leben und Schönheit in jedes Ding und Sein gehaucht hatte. Das meiste dieser unbeschreiblichen Schönheit war verwelkt, nachdem Galadriel ins Exil entschwunden war.  
  
Als er mit Gimli davon gesegelt war, hatte er nicht zurück geblickt und obwohl sein eigenes Herz ihn schrecklich geschmerzt hatte, während er sich immer weiter von Mittelerde entfernte und in das Land segelte, das seiner Rasse nun unabdingbar sowohl Zuflucht als auch neue Heimat sein sollte, hatte er dennoch geglaubt, den Schmerz Mittelerdes über den Verlust der von Elben geschaffenen Schönheit zu spüren. Er war einer der letzten Elben gewesen, der die Ufer der Welt der Menschen hinter sich gelassen hatte und er spürte, daß er nun der einzige Elbe in Mittelerde war, da alles Leben um ihn herum aus seinem Schlummer erwacht war und in seinen Ohren zu flüstern begann.  
  
Er versuchte, sich vom Willkommen der Natur nicht überwältigen zu lassen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf sein Singen, obwohl er nicht anders konnte, als aufgeregt und glücklich zugleich, noch einmal die gewohnten und lang vermißten Geräusche Mittelerdes zu vernehmen. Zufrieden und geradezu beschwingt ging er weiter, inhalierte die lang vermißten Gerüche und verzerrte sich nach den Geräuschen seiner ehemaligen Heimat.  
  
Auf diese Weise ging er einige Stunden lang, ab und zu blickte er hinauf zum fast vollen Mond und atmete die Gerüche der Nacht ein, die mit jedem Schritt mehr von ihrem salzigen Aroma verloren. Seine Stimme erstarb schließlich, da die Geräusche um ihn herum ihn mehr ergriffen als die elbischen Lieder, die er innerhalb der letzten Jahre so häufig gesungen hatte.  
  
Während er anfing, der Natur und ihrer Töne zu lauschen, meinte er sich gar von Glück überwältigt, aber auch eine gewisse Sorge und Müdigkeit war zuerst nur als kaum wahrnehmbarer Unterton in der flüsternden Stimme der Natur zu erkennen. Doch während er noch horchte, wurde sie langsam stärker. Das Glück verschwand und je länger er angespannt lauschte, desto mehr Sorge und Müdigkeit wurden im flüsternden Wind und dem säuselnden und murmelnden Wasser des Mithlond, den er schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte, hörbar.  
  
Während Legolas noch versuchte, die Signale der Nacht zu erkennen und nur in der Lage war überwältigende Sorge wahrzunehmen, wurde er mißtrauischer. Schließlich schien alles Glück über seine Rückkehr aus den ehemaligen Geräuschen der Natur geflossen und jegliche Freude war durch große Sorge und Klage ersetzt worden. Legolas verlangsamte seinen Schritt und blickte sich aufmerksam um, versuchte die Umrisse der Bäume und Büsche um ihn herum oder sogar die entfernten Umrisse der Annuminas in der Ferne, nordöstlich von seiner Position zu erkennen. Es gab kaum etwas Sichtbares und langsam änderte sich Legolas Stimmung, als nun auch der Mond hinter einer dünnen, bleichen Wolkenschicht verschwand und sein spärliches Licht von einer absoluten Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde. Nach einem Moment der unendlichen Schwärze hatten sich seine Augen an das Sternenlicht gewöhnt, doch sie gaben nicht genügend Licht, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Mit aller Macht wurde Legolas sich wieder gewahr, warum er nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt war, seine Schritte verlangsamten sich weiter und er atmete in kurzen Stößen. Die ihn umgebene Dunkelheit schien Legolas zu überwältigen, und die Sterne begannen sich um ihn herum zu drehen, schneller und schneller wirbelten sie über seinem Kopf und machten ihn schwindelig. Dann....  
  
Hinter ihm.  
  
Dort.  
  
Dort war ein Geräusch gewesen, oder nicht? Legolas zuckte herum und versuchte, die ihn ergreifende Panik zu unterbinden und ruhig zu bleiben. Nein, es war immer noch hinter ihm. War es überhaupt ein Geräusch oder war da etwas hinter ihm, etwas, das ihn anstarrte, etwas Dunkles und Verdorbenes. Ein seltsam brennendes Gefühl legte sich auf seinen Nacken und ließ ihm die Haare auf seinen Armen in die Höhe stehen. Wieder zuckte er herum, nach rechts und wieder nach links und er war diesmal noch weniger fähig, seine Panik zu unterdrücken, während er versuchte, die Quelle seiner Bedrängnis auszumachen.  
  
Die Vernunft schien aus seinem Verstand zu fließen, wie Wasser aus einem verschütteten Becher und seine Ohren wurden von den Geräuschen der Nacht erfüllt, die lauter und lauter in seinem plötzlich sinnentleertem Verstand widerhallten. Der Mond.... der Mond...... Licht.... wo....... komm zurück. Seine Mund öffnete sich zu einem unhörbarem Schrei und betäubt preßte er seine Hände auf die spitzen Ohren, während er zur unbarmherzigen Wolkendecke hinauf starrte, die das Mondlicht von ihm genommen hatte. Er versuchte, das letzte bißchen Sinn zu sammeln und sich auf irgend etwas Anderes zu konzentrieren, nur nicht auf diese schreckliche Schwärze und den klagenden Geräuschen um ihn herum. Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit überall um ihn herum und das Licht, das Licht war vergangen. Es war von ihm genommen. Er war ohne Licht, die Dunkelheit würde ihn umfangen, ihn verschlingen, ihn binden.......für immer binden.  
  
Er sank auf seine Knie, die weit aufgerissenen Augen verstört zu den Wolken aufgerichtet, die ihm die einzige Lichtquelle vorenthielten, ihm gar seine Vernunft vorzuenthalten schienen. Sein Mund war weit aufgerissen, aber kein einziges Geräusch kam über seine Lippen, während er gequält in den dunklen Himmel starrte. Dann, so plötzlich wie alles begonnen hatte, war es wieder vorbei. Die Wolken gaben den Mond wieder frei und sein Licht schien sich erneut auf das dunkle Land zu ergießen und zog Legolas vom Rande des Wahnsinns zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
  
Endlich brach ein heiserer, kaum hörbarer Schrei von Legolas Lippen und füllte die Luft. Seine Augen wurden wieder klar, als würde er sich erst jetzt darüber klar werden, was sich in den vergangenen Minuten ereignet hatte. Er sank langsam von seinen Knien zur Seite, sein gesamter Körper zitterte und schien einem Aderlaß gleich all seiner Kräfte beraubt, während seine Waffen und Rucksack unbeachtet von seinen Schultern glitten. Er atmete zitternd und hastig, so als habe er viele Meilen laufend zurückgelegt. Sein Blick war apathisch auf den Boden nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Augen gerichtet. Noch nie hatte es ihn so plötzlich überkommen. Er war völlig unvorbereitet gewesen. Seine ersten Eindrücke von Mittelerde, dem Land in dem er geboren worden war, hatten ihn einfach überwältigt und abgelenkt.  
  
Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und das Zittern fast aufgehört hatte, bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen, leise schluchzend, beschämt darüber, seinen eigenen Verstand und Körper so schwach zu wissen. Er war immer stark und furchtlos gewesen, aber es schien, daß die Aufgabe, welche der Gemeinschaft des Ringes zugedacht worden war, nicht nur von Gandalf und Frodo einen hohen Preis gefordert hatte, sondern auch er selber diesen Preis würde zahlen müssen. Langsam aber unvermeidlich hatte sich etwas in den letzten 360 Jahre in seiner Seele eingenistet, geheim und im Verborgenen hatte es sich einen dunklen Platz in seiner Seele errichtet und dort war es gewachsen. Es war gewachsen und langsam, fast völlig ohne Warnzeichen hatte es seinen Griff um Legolas' Seele geschlossen und ab und zu vermochte es seinen Griff schmerzhaft zu verhärten und dann verbreitete es all seine Dunkelheit in seiner Seele, überwältigte ihn mit Furcht und brachte ihn nahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns.  
  
Es war jedoch noch nie so plötzlich geschehen und nie hatte es ihn so entschlossen an seine Existenz erinnert. Legolas setzte sich langsam auf, wurde jedoch von Rucksack und Bogen zurückgehalten, die immer noch halb an seinen Schultern hingen. Gewaltvoll und plötzlich riß er sich los und schleuderte seine Ausrüstung zur Seite. Dann blieb er sitzen, lehnte seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie, mit den Armen hatte er seine Beine umschlossen und starrte auf den kühlen, harten Boden unter seine Füßen. Das Mondlicht schien durch einen Spalt zwischen seinen Beinen und erhellte die hellbraune Erde etwas.  
  
Schließlich schaute er wieder hoch, vermied es jedoch den Mond direkt zu betrachten, so als sei dieser ihm gerade in den Rücken gefallen und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Reisegepäck zu, welches er nur Momente zuvor rüde von sich geschleudert hatte. Er zog es näher zu sich heran und holte eine rauhe Decke, in elbischem Grau gehalten hervor, außerdem einen Bündel mit zusätzlicher Kleidung und einen kleinen ledernen Beutel, aus dem er zwei längliche geformte Steine und etwa eine halbe Hand voll flauschiger Fasern hervorzog. Alles legte er vor seine Füße auf den Boden. Dann stand er langsam auf und durchsuchte die Umgebung nach kleinen Zweigen und trockenen Blättern. Als er eine angemessene Menge gesammelt hatte, kehrte er zurück und begann mit einem der Steine, der angenehm in seiner Handfläche lag, schräg auf den anderen Stein zu schlagen. Schon beim ersten Versuch flog ein Funke zwischen den beiden Steinen hervor und landete etwas neben den Fasern. Er brauchte noch einige Schläge und hatte bald ein Feuer entfacht.  
  
Einen Moment lang starrte er in die langsam wachsenden Flammen und legte erst die getrockneten Blätter und dann einige der kleineren Zweige nach. Die züngelnden Flammen verzehrten sich nach den Blättern und zeichneten dabei rot schimmernde Linien auf ihnen, bis sie schließlich zu Asche zerfielen. Das wachsende Feuer ließ einen kleinen hellen Kreis aus tanzendem Licht um ihn herum entstehen.  
  
Erneut durchsuchte er seinen Rucksack und zog diesmal eine kleine lederne Flasche, gefüllt mit Miruvor hervor und einiger Blätter, die offensichtlich als irgendeine Art der Verpackung verwendet wurden. Er faltete die weißlichen Blätter auseinander und blickte auf die darin verpackten Lembas. Automatisch brach er ein kleines Stück ab und fing an, darauf herum zu kauen. Er verzog sein Gesicht und betrachtete die Lembas erneut. Es war nicht der Geschmack, es schmeckte so gut wie immer, es mangelte ihm wirklich an Appetit dachte er, während er die Lembas wieder bedeckte und sie geistesabwesend in seine Rucksack zurückschob. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und spürte, wie die klare Flüssigkeit warm seine Kehle hinunter floß. Er versorgte das Feuer mit einigen größeren Ästen, um es für die restlichen Stunden der Nacht in Gang zu halten und schloß seinen Rucksack, sortierte seine Waffen und benutze das Bündel seiner zusätzlichen Kleidung als Unterlage für seinen Kopf, während er sich die graue Decke über seinen Körper zog.  
  
Er starrte in das Feuer und wünschte, die Wärme der Flammen könnte die Kälte ersetzen, die er in seine Seele spürte. Sein Verstand, der durch die warmen Farben der Flammen wieder an Ruhe und Frieden gewann, trieb bald davon und als der Schlaf ihn überkam, leerten sich seine Augen und waren nur noch Spiegelbild der tanzenden Flammen.  
  
---  
  
Während er nah beim knisternden Feuer lag, waren in den restlichen Stunden der Nacht langsam die stärkeren Äste aufgezehrt worden. Die Natur um ihn herum war lange schon in Stille versunken, doch die Neuigkeiten, daß ein Elbe nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt war, hatte schon bald mehr als eine Tagesreise zurückgelegt.  
  
Legolas Augen waren halb geöffnet, ohne jedoch seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, während seine tiefblaue Pupillen scheinbar ins Nichts blickten. Seine Stirn war angespannt. Um sich von der Kälte zu wärmen, die zwei riesigen Flügel gleich ihren Schatten aus Kälte über das Land gelegt hatte, hatte er die Decke fest um seine Schultern geschlungen. Der Winter war nahe und kleine nebelige Wölkchen warmen Atems stiegen von Legolas Mund auf und lösten sich auf als sie sich mit der kalten Luft mischten.  
  
Es war nicht die beste Zeit für Legolas gewesen zurückzukehren, doch er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen können, noch länger eine Belastung für seine Freunde und die Gemeinschaft zu sein. Er beobachtete, wie sein Atem sich in der kälteren Luft auflöste und wie Nebel, der dichter und stärker wurde, stiegen Erinnerungen langsam in seinem Geist auf und dumpfe, betroffene, fast panisch klingende Stimmen wurden langsam klarer.  
  
"Es geschieht wieder, im Namen Elbereths, was sollen wir nur tun.....Landuya schnell, geh und hole Galadriel. Na geh schon, schnell! Oh, mein Prinz, was quält eure arme Seele. Könnten wir euch doch nur helfen. Nein, nein, bewegt euch nicht, was.....nein. Oh, mein Prinz was geschieht nur mit euch, Iloreth, steh da nicht herum und starr ihn an, schnell, geh und schau, daß Galadriel auf dem Weg ist."  
  
"Prinz...., Prinz Legolas, nein....nicht! Iloreth komm zurück und hilf mir, er schlägt um sich, er wird sich noch selber verletzen, schnell, hilf mir! Halt seine Beine und gibt acht, er ist so stark."  
  
Die nächste Erinnerung, die langsam in seinem Geist auftauchte, war die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit und eine andere, angenehm tiefe, fast sonore Stimme und die Dunkelheit, welche seinen Geist befallen hatte lichtete sich. Es schien ihm als ob das, was seinen Geist wie einen dunklen Schleier umfaßt hatte, nun langsam fortgezogen wurde und ihm erlaubte, wieder in das Licht geführt zu werden.  
  
".........beth nîn, ..... na ngalad. ....golas.....lasto beth .....galad. Legolas lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad."  
  
Er erinnerte sich, daß er seine Augen geöffnet und in die blauen Augen Galadriels geschaut hatte und sein Körper hatte überall geschmerzt. Flüchtig hatte er über Galadriels Schulter geblickt und dort zwei verschwommene Gestalten wahrgenommen. Er erkannte Ardiath und Iloreth, zwei von Galadriels Mägden. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Wangen gerötet, ganz so als seien sie gerannt. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und stellte fest, daß er dazu kaum in der Lage war. Galadriel beugte sich über ihn und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf den Boden.  
  
"Nicht Legolas, bleib noch etwas liegen." Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches jedoch den besorgten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verbergen konnte.  
  
Legolas schaute verwirrt umher, blickte von einem Gesicht zum anderen, "Warum liege ich auf dem Boden?", flüsterte er, da seine Stimme kaum seinem Willen befolgte. Wie ein Schlafender, dessen Bewußtsein aus den Tiefen des Schlafes wieder ins Wachsein treibt, so kam nun die Erinnerung an die letzten paar Minuten zurück und er erinnerte sich an eine schreckliche Kälte und ein unglaublich starkes Gefühl der Verlassenheit, die ihn nur Momente gefangen gehalten hatten. Seine Stärke war aus Geist und Körper geflossen, gerade so wie das Leben aus einem Sterblichen fließen mußte, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war.  
  
"Du bist gefallen...." antwortete sie. "Die Dunkelheit hat dich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht!"  
  
---  
  
Legolas Pupillen wurden langsam wieder klar und ein erwachender Funke trat in ihre Mitte, als er begann, seine Umwelt wieder wahrzunehmen. Das Feuer war fast erloschen, nur noch die Kohlen glühten schwach und einige der größeren Äste, die er vor einigen Stunden in das Feuer gelegt hatte, waren fast vollkommen aufgezehrt worden. Sie ähnelten jetzt bloß noch schwarzen Stücken Kohle die leicht glimmten, während sich im Osten langsam das düstere Morgenlicht erhob. Legolas erinnerte sich sehr gut daran was er geträumt hatte, noch immer sah er Galadriels Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge und hörte ihre Stimme, die in seinem Verstand wiederhallte. Seine Gedanken hingen der Dunkelheit nach, welche ihn nun schon lange aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
  
Es war wahr, das wußte er schon etwas länger. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und ließ ihn immer öfter stolpern. Mehr als fünf Monate kämpfte er nun schon damit die stärker werdende Dunkelheit, die ihn immer mehr zu beherrschen schien, zu kontrollieren. Schon viele Jahre mußte diese Dunkelheit in ihm gearbeitet haben, ohne daß er sich dessen gewahr gewesen wäre, doch ihren Griff mußte sie erst vor kurzem so sehr gestärkt haben, dass sie schließlich nicht mehr nur ein Schatten auf seinem Denken war, sondern zu einem eisernen Griff um Seele und Körper geworden war. Vor fünf Monaten hatte er erstmals bemerkt, dass er nicht nur an einer Trauer litt, unter der viele Elben aus Verlust ihrer Heimat litten, sondern das etwas Anderes sich in seinem Geist eingenistet hatte.  
  
Sehr gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie alles begonnen hatte, das erste mal als er einen Anfall hatte. Das schreckliche Zittern, die erste Ohnmacht und den Verlust jeglicher Kontrolle über sich selbst. Es war als legte sich ein Schatten über seinen Blick, alles wurde grau um ihn und eine schreckliche Kälte befiel seinen Körper. Diese Kälte schien immer nach ihm zu greifen, schien ihn zu einem Teil ihrer selbst machen zu wollen. Dann begann meist das Zittern, ein kläglicher Versuch seines Körpers, sich durch Muskelkontraktionen zu wärmen; in diesem Punkt schienen sich Mensch und Elben nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden.  
  
Es wäre so einfach, sich dieser Kälte und Dunkelheit hinzugeben. Was würde dann geschehen? Legolas vermochte es sich nicht vorzustellen. Er wußte, das etwas Böses dort lauerte und sollte er sich je diesem Bösen ergeben, würde er sich alleine nie mehr von ihm lösen können. Was würde aus ihm werden? Er wußte es nicht und Galadriel hatte er nicht sagen können, was er in dieser ihn umgebenden und einschließenden Dunkelheit zu wissen glaubte. Er wollte und konnte sich nicht eingestehen, solch Dunkelheit und Boshaftigkeit in sich selbst zu wissen. Es war schrecklich und es war ihm zunehmend schwerer gefallen, all seinen Freunden geradewegs ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er hätte es Gimli sagen sollen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht, immer wenn er sich durchgerungen hatte, hielt ihn etwas zurück. So war er schließlich gegangen, ohne daß sie wußten, was ihn neben seinen Anfällen täglich noch quälte.  
  
Sie hatten geglaubt, daß die Dunkelheit, der er in Moria ausgesetzt war, diese schreckliche Angst in ihm ausgelöst hatte und um sie zu überwinden, mußte er sich ihr stellen, mußte nach Moria zurückkehren. Er hatte wenig Hoffnung, daß ihn ein weiterer Besuch in Moria von seinen Anfällen heilen würde, doch er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, es ihnen zu sagen, nicht Elrond, nicht Gandalf und vor allen Dingen nicht Gimli oder Galadriel. So klammerte er sich also an das bißchen Hoffnung, welche sie in ihm entfacht hatten. Sie brachte ihn dazu, wieder aufzustehen und auch unter Schmerzen und mit vernebelten Blick seinen Weg fortzusetzen.  
  
Legolas setzte sich auf und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern, da die Luft doch noch recht kühl war und ihn fror. Er hielt seine Hände vor das sterbende Feuer und genoß die leichte Wärme, die es noch ausstrahlte.  
  
Nach einigen Momenten stand er auf und erleichterte sich in einiger Entfernung vom Hauptweg neben dem er kampiert hatte. Als er zurück kam wünschte er sich, er hätte etwas Wasser bei sich, um sich schnell waschen zu können. Er hatte jedoch nur die lederne Flasche, gefüllt mit Miruvor in seinem Gepäck, der nährenden, klaren Flüssigkeit, die als stärkendes Getränk auf dem Schiff getrunken worden war. Also würde dies warten müssen, bis er zu irgendeiner Art Wasserquelle kam. Er überlegte, ob es irgendwo in der Nähe eine Quelle gab, die diesem Zweck genügen könnte, doch er war sicher, daß keine in der Umgebung war und er einige Stunden würde laufen müssen, um auch nur in die Nähe einer Quelle zu kommen. Zum Mithlond zurückzukehren würde bedeuten, daß er mindestens zwei Stunden verlor, um wieder zurück zu laufen. Er hätte in der Nacht daran denken sollen als er noch neben dem Mithlond gewandert war. Es war sinnlos, jetzt über wenn und aber nachzudenken, er war einfach überwältigt von seiner Freude und Aufregung, wieder in Mittelerde zu sein und hatte nicht an seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse gedacht.  
  
Legolas ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Feuer nieder und schürte es mit den vertrockneten Blättern, die er in der Nacht zuvor gesammelt hatte. Einige der Blätter waren mit Morgentau bedeckt, der auf ihren Oberflächen gefroren war. Dies war für Mitte Oktober recht ungewöhnlich. Als er das Feuer geschürt hatte und ein warmer Kreis von ihm ausging, wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Rucksack zu und zog die Blätter mit den Lembas wieder hervor. Er war jedoch immer noch in keiner besseren Stimmung was seinen Appetit anging, zwang sich aber dennoch zumindest einen kleinen Laib der Lembas zu essen. Während er kaute, färbte die Dämmerung den Horizont zuerst in ein heller werdendes Grau und er konnte sehen, daß das Land um ihn herum mit einem leichten Nebel bedeckt war. Er löste sich langsam auf und die Sonne erhob sich langsam über den Horizont und färbte nun alles in einem tiefen Rot.  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus der ledernen Flasche und spürte wieder, wie die Flüssigkeit warm seine Kehle hinab rann, seinen Magen wärmte und seine Lebensgeister weckte. Er blickte erneut ins Dämmerlicht und wußte mit einem Mal, daß er all die Schönheit vergessen hatte, die selbst ein kalter Morgen beinhalten konnte. Er löste seinen Blick von der Morgenröte und hob ein einzelnes Blatt Laub, das mit einer Schicht gefrorenen Taus bedeckt war auf, hielt es erstaunt zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen und wunderte sich über die innewohnende Schönheit und Vergänglichkeit. Weit hinter dem Meer, wo nun die Eben ihr Exil gefunden hatten, gab es nur blühende Natur, kein Herbst, kein Winters....kein Verfall. Dort war alles schön und in der Blüte seines Lebens. Jetzt im Nachhinein wußte er, daß er einfach nicht mehr in diese Vollkommenheit gepaßt hatte. Seine reine Seele war befleckt worden und was auch immer sich in ihm eingenistet hatte und ihn krank und schwach machte, es hatte auch seine Seele befallen.  
  
Es war einfach unerträglich gewesen, so hilflos und den Blicken aller ausgesetzt zu sein, wenn seine Anfälle kamen und nachdem sie das erste mal aufgetreten waren, kamen sie immer öfter. Er hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt, so beschämt und ein dunkler Schleier hatte langsam begonnen, seine offene Art in eine dunkle Festung zu verwandeln. Seine ganze Natur hatte sich in sich selbst verkehrt und schließlich seine Stärke und seinen Willen geschwächt.  
  
Niemand wollte das er geht. Nicht einmal Galadriel die wußte, was seine Anfälle bei ihm und anderen verursachen konnten.  
  
In Gedanken versunken folgten seine Augen den empfindlichen Adern des Blattes und den Spitzen der eisigen Kristalle, während sie in den ersten Strahlen Lichts schmolzen. Er betrachtete die wundervolle Schönheit und Zartheit der Eiskristalle, während sie schwanden und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fühlte er sich ausgeglichen und von einem inneren Frieden erfüllt. Er gehörte nun einfach hierher, hierher wo die Schönheit der Dinge nicht endlos war.  
  
Als ob um seine Gedanken zu beweisen, wollte er das Blatt ins Feuer werfen, aber seine Hand verharrte über den Flammen und seine Finger gaben das Blatt nicht frei. Er betrachtete es noch einmal gedankenverloren und legte es dann zu den Blättern, die noch immer neben seiner Lagerstätte lagen. Bedeckt mit eisigen Kristallen schimmerten sie im ersten Sonnenlicht, welches ihre Schönheit bald zerstören würde.  
  
Er schob sich ein weiteres Stück Lembas in den Mund, begann lustlos darauf herum zu kauen und nahm dann einen Schluck vom Miruvor, um sein Frühstück zu beenden. Als er fertig war, faltete er die Decke, die ihn in der Nacht gewärmt hatte zusammen und nahm einen schweren grauen Mantel aus seinem Rucksack, den er sich um seine Schultern schlang. Er war aus dem gleichen Material wie die graue Decke, nur stärker gesponnen. Sobald er seine Schulter bedeckt hatte, schien die kühle Luft ihm weniger zuzusetzen. Schnell säuberte er das extra Bündel Kleidung, das er für die Nacht als Kissen benutzt hatte und verstaute es erneut in seinem Rucksack.  
  
Er nahm ein altes Messer aus einer kleinen angenähten Tasche seines Rucksacks, das schon lange nicht mehr zum Kampf taugte und ging einige Schritte in Richtung des Pfades, auf dem er in der Nacht gewandert war. Er legte ein kleines dreieckiges Tuch auf den Boden und mit dem Messer begann er, die trockene und harte Erde zu lösen und sie auf das Tuch zu schaufeln. Mit der trockenen Erde kehrte er zurück und nachdem er den Rest der Glut auseinander geschoben hatte, löschte er die immer noch schimmernde Asche mit der Erde.  
  
Danach packte er schließlich seinen Rucksack und hatte ihn bald geschultert. Er überprüfte seine Pfeile und zählte sie im Köcher und, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß das Feuer auch wirklich erloschen war, ging er schließlich weiter. Er richtete seine Schritte diesmal in südöstlicher Richtung, um näher an die Turmberge zu kommen.  
  
Übersetzung:  
  
Legolas, lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad. = Legolas, höre meine Stimme, komm zurück [zum] Licht.  
  
Puh, das hat mich ganz schön lange beschäftigt....also nun aufi zum nächsten Kapitel, wie wird es wohl weitergehen....mh, das weiß nur ich...lol und naja vielleicht bald auch ihr....  
  
REVIEW ----- REVIEW ----- REVIEW :) 


	3. Erste Erkenntnisse

So, nachdem es jetzt etwas gedauert hat kommt nun endlich das dritte Kapitel, hoffe ihr seid lieb und reviewed wie immer.  
Danke an Stoffpferd und Neca, wie immer für die Reviews, ich hoffe ihr gönnt mir noch ein paar Reviews mehr..*lol*  
And now get reading....  
  
  
3. Kapitel   
Erste Erkenntnisse  
  
Legolas zog den Mantel enger um seine Schultern, denn die Kälte schien ihm immer mehr zuzusetzen. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich kalt für Oktober, doch nicht kalt genug, als daß es ihn so frieren sollte. In den letzten beiden Tagen war er an den Turmbergen, den Fernen Höhen und schließlich auch an den Weißen Höhen vorüber gewandert. Bis auf die Kälte, die ihm mehr und mehr zusetzte, war er gut vorangekommen. Es war gerade kalt genug, dass er morgens über taubenetzte Wiesen lief und bis die Sonne hoch genug gestiegen war, blieb er unberührt von ihren gefrorenen Tropfen.   
  
Neben der Kälte fiel ihm auch auf, daß ungewöhnlich wenige Bäume seine Bewegungen verdeckten. Einige Büsche konnte er auf der weiten Ebene entdecken, doch nicht ein Baum war zu erkennen. Legolas meinte sich zu erinnern, daß er bei seiner letzten Reise zu den grauen Anfurten noch die Schönheit der Bäume betrauert hatte, die er nie wieder sehen sollte. Nun aber schien ihm das Land bar jeden Baumes, geradezu leer und öde. Einige hohe Gräser und Farne gaben der Ebene ein wenig Abwechslung. Viel Zeit war vergangen für die Sterblichen und so beschloß er. diese Frage aufzuschieben und später nachzugehen.  
  
Es war nun nicht mehr weit bis nach Hobbingen, bald würde er sicherlich anderen Reisenden begegnen, doch er war nicht in der Stimmung für andere Stimmen, als jene, die seinen Kopf füllten und wollte nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen, als es ein Waldläufer getan hätte. Also hatte er die Flechten seiner Haare gelöst und sie lose über seine Ohren fallen lassen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich noch weiter unkenntlich machen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Anstelle dessen zog er sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, rückte seinen Rucksack und Bogen noch einmal zurecht und ließ dann seine Arme unter den Mantel gleiten. Seine Hände waren kalt.  
  
Bis jetzt war er auf unebenen Seitenpfaden und quer durch verwilderte Felder gewandert und war so etwas weiter nördlich von Hobbingen angelangt, als wenn er den Wanderweg benutzt hätte. Während der letzten Nächte, in denen er lange wach gelegen hatte, aus Angst wieder in unruhige Träume zu verfallen, hatte er überlegt, ob er in Hobbingen halt machen sollte. Er hatte diesen Gedanken jedoch verworfen, er wollte weiter nördlich von Hobbingen bleiben und versuchen, den Brandywein oberhalb der Brücke hinter Hobbingen zu überqueren. Er brauchte alleine viel Aufmerksamkeit, um seine Gedanken nicht abschweifen zu lassen und wieder einen Anfall zu haben.   
  
Er hatte auf dem Schiff festgestellt, daß er sich am besten kontrollieren konnte, wenn er alleine war und seine Gedanken in andere Richtungen lenken konnte. So hatte er sich entschlossen, nicht zu versuchen in Hobbingen halt zu machen. Seine Vorräte würden noch bis Bree halten, so daß er erst dann halt machen würde. Sein Appetit hatte sich nicht gebessert und zunehmend fiel es ihm auch schwerer, morgens das bißchen Lembas zu essen, was er sich zu essen zwang. Ohne den Miruvor, von dem er immer noch etwas übrig hatte, hätte er dies nicht durchhalten können. Seinen Durst hatte er an kleinen Quellen gestillt und den Miruvor nur zur Stärkung getrunken. Bis Bree könnte er auch noch so weiter machen, aber dann würde er sich mit reichhaltigerer Nahrung eindecken müssen, denn er spürte wie sein Körper langsam zu rebellieren begann. Die Kälte. die er trotz des warmen Mantels verspürte, gab schon erste Anzeichen.  
  
Die Sonne war bereits weit über ihren Zenit hinaus gewandert und begann schon wieder ihren Abstieg, um die Welt bald erneut in die Nacht zu entlassen. Legolas blinzelte in die Sonne, die langsam ihren Weg im Westen fortsetzte. Der Himmel war klar und von einem kalten blau. Er drehte sich wieder um und durchwanderte die talartige Vertiefung, in der er sich gerade befand. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er die kleine Anhöhe schnell erklommen und blickte nach Süden. In der Ferne konnte er die gemächlichen Hügel des Auenlandes erkennen und weiter östlich auch den alten Wald. Ein leichter Nebel in der Ferne verbarg alles, was über das Auenland hinausging.  
  
Das Sonnenlicht würde noch etwa zwei Stunden Helligkeit spenden und Legolas wollte versuchen, den Brandywein noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erreichen. Unter seinem Mantel rieb er sich die kalten Hände, während er sich wieder nach Osten wand und weiter ging. Die Ebene die vor ihm lag, war fast ganz eben und verschwand in der Ferne unter dem dünnen Schleier des fernen Dunstes.  
  
Während er in den letzten Tagen weiter gewandert war, hatte er sich immer wieder an die Zeit erinnert gefühlt, als Mittelerde noch seine Heimat gewesen war und die Zeit, als er mit Gimli den Fangorn besucht hatte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er noch einmal die Pracht der wundervollen Bäume und hörte Gimlis Stimme, die etwas verschüchtert, aber ehrfürchtig von der Unglaublichkeit und den mächtigen Bäumen sprach.  
  
Gedankenverloren wanderte Legolas weiter, während er um sich herum die Welt voller großer und friedlicher Bäume sah und sich gar vorstellte, er würde den Fangorn erneut erleben. Die Sonne sank tiefer und rötete den Horizont langsam, von einem leichten Rosa bis hin zum tiefen satten Rot, als die Sonne schließlich kaum noch über den Horizont schien. In dem entstehendem Zwielicht konnte Legolas in der Ferne den Brandywein erkennen, er war nicht mehr fern. Noch bevor die Dunkelheit das ganze Land überzogen hatte, war Legolas nah genug an den Brandywein gekommen, daß er dessen Rauschen und Plätschern deutlich wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Die letzten roten Strahlen der Sonne waren gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als Legolas schließlich den Brandywein erreicht hatte. Die letzte halbe Stunde war er schneller gegangen und war nun etwas erhitzt. Er ließ seinen Rucksack von den Schultern auf den Boden gleiten und legte seinen Bogen und Köcher neben ihm auf das bleiche Gras. Das satte Grün war schon lange zu einer farblosen Imitation sommerlicher Schönheit geworden. Aufmerksam sah sich Legolas um, vor ihm versandete das verdorrte Gras nach rechts hin und der Boden fiel ab bin hinunter an den Brandywein. Links stand ein großer Felsen und bildete einen natürlichen Aussichtspunkt über den Brandywein. Das Wasser stand sonst höher, doch da sich die Wasserreserven in den höher gelegenen Annuminas schon teilweise zu Eis gebunden haben mußten, war der Wasserstand relativ niedrig.  
  
Legolas schätzte, daß der Fluß an dieser Stelle nicht mehr als zwei Meter tief sein mußte. Diese Stelle des Brandyweins mochte früher einmal als Fährstelle gedient haben, da auch im Winter noch genug Wasser verblieb, um eine Fähre überzusetzen, oder - sollte das Wasser gefroren sein - um die Fähre über das Eis zu ziehen. Es waren jedoch keine Taue oder ähnliche Vorrichtungen zu erkennen, es war sicherlich auch unnütz, so nah an der Brücke über den Brandywein auch noch eine Fährstation anzulegen. Legolas fiel auf, daß nun auch wieder Bäume die Umgebung füllten. An einigen Stellen hingen alte und knorrige Weiden mit ihren Wurzeln ins Wasser, ganz so als quäle sie ein unstillbarer Durst. Sie waren alt, unsagbar alt und sie schwiegen, ganz so, als seien sie tot. Ihre knorrigen Zweige und dünneren Äste bewegten sich in einem leichten Wind, der vom Meer her kam und knarrten leicht.  
  
Der Brandywein floß seicht dahin an der tiefen Stelle direkt unter dem Felsen. Im schwindenden Licht konnte er erkennen, wie sich das Wasser an seiner tiefsten Stelle nur leicht regte, wenn sanftere Strömungen das Wasser unter der Oberfläche berührten. Wenige Meter weiter flußabwärts wurde die Strömung wieder stärker und agil, fast stürmisch floß es weiter in Richtung Hobbingen und verschwand glitzernd in der Dunkelheit im Süden.  
  
Der abnehmende Mond war schon lange aufgegangen und warf nun sein noch schwaches, silbriges Licht auf die Wellen des Flusses. Alles war still. nur das Säuseln des Wassers erfüllte den friedlichen Abend. Die Sonne würde bald immer früher untergehen und ihn dazu zwingen, sich früher ein Lager zu bereiten. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen sammelte Legolas Feuerholz und einige der schmalen Blätter der Weiden und hatte schnell ein Feuer entfacht.   
  
Das Miruvor war fast aufgebraucht und so nahm er nur einen kleinen Schluck davon, dann ging er leichten Fußes hinunter zum Fluß, hockte sich hin und trank das frische kalte Naß aus seiner hohlen Hand. Es schmeckte klar und leicht süßlich, einen Geschmack, den er nicht nur alleine mit Mittelerde verband, sondern mit dem Düsterwald. So schmeckte Wasser, wenn sich altes, totes Holz in ihm löste. Etwas verwirrt stillte er seinen Durst und blickte dann zu der Weide, die etwas weiter flußaufwärts stand und ihre Wurzeln und Zweige traurig ins Wasser hängen ließ. Sie war still und als Legolas sich ihr näherte und seine Hände über die Rinde gleiten ließ erkannte er, daß sie in der Tat tot war. Ruhig blickte er sich um, vier Bäume konnte er sehen und von keinem fühlte er etwas, sie waren alle tot. Er würde dies nun wirklich untersuchen müssen, wenn er weiterzog, nicht ein lebender Baum war in seiner Nähe zu spüren.   
  
Jetzt aber mußte er sich um sich selbst kümmern, er spürte wie die Kälte zunahm und ging zum Feuer zurück. Wieder ließ er ein paar Blätter ins Feuer rieseln und legte ein paar Stücke Holz nach. Dann begann er seine allabendliche Qual und begann, auf einigen Stücken Lembas zu kauen. Es konnte nicht so weiter gehen, er mußte wieder essen, nur zu gut konnte er sich an Sam und Frodo erinnern, nachdem sie ihre schreckliche Reise zum Schicksalsberg hinter sich gebracht hatten. Sie hatten schrecklich ausgesehen, vollkommen abgemagert und sie alle hatten lange gefürchtet, die beiden würden möglicherweise nicht überleben. Legolas würde seine Kräfte brauchen, er hatte sich schon viel zu lange dieser Dunkelheit in ihm selbst hingegeben, sie war es, die ihn vom Essen abhielt und er mußte sich nun endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen.  
  
Er wollte gerade die Lembas aus der Hand legen, nachdem er nur wenige Bissen gekaut hatte, doch entschieden riß er ein weiters Stück ab und begann darauf herum zu kauen. Sein Magen begann bald zu rebellieren, doch er aß weiter, bis er wirklich nicht mehr konnte, ohne fürchten zu müssen sich zu übergeben. Er nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck des Miruvor und hoffte, es werde seinen Magen beruhigen. Dann bereitete er sein Lager für die Nacht und schlang die Decke fest um seinen Körper, während er schließlich in die Flammen starrte und darauf wartete, daß sein Magen sich etwas beruhigte oder der Schlaf ihn überfiele.  
  
Die Momente tropften dahin, der Mond begann auf seiner vorbestimmten Bahn zu wandern und die Dunkelheit vertiefte sich, während die Flammen sich in seinen Augen spiegelten. Der Wind blies von Osten, wurde langsam etwas stärker und blies ihm die Wärme des Feuers ins Gesicht und wärmte seine Wangen. Trotzdem schien es Legolas, als würde mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit die Kälte übermäßig zunehmen. Legolas fror und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern. Doch es half nichts, die Kälte schien ihm durch alle Poren zu dringen und er fühlte sich alles andere als wohlig, vor Kälte begann er leicht zu zittern. Er rückte näher ans Feuer und blickte geistesabwesend ins Feuer, das in schnellem Rhythmus vor seinen Augen tanzte.  
  
Ihre züngelnden Flammen schienen in die Höhe zu wachsen, teilten sich und fanden wieder zueinander. Der Wind schien mit ihnen zu spielen und erschuf Formen mit seinem kalten Atem. Hände schienen aus den Flammen gen Himmel zu greifen und fielen dann wieder ins Feuer zurück. Legolas Geist verfiel langsam in einen Dämmerzustand, die Welt um ihn versank und nur noch das Feuer - dem Mittelpunkt der Welt gleich - füllte sein ganzes Denken. Ein Wispern hing in der Luft. Wieder züngelten die Flammen aus den Feuer empor, doch diesmal richteten sie sich nicht gen Himmel, sondern, die Gesetze der Physik mißachtend, in seine Richtung. Doch anstelle von einer angenehmen Wärme, die von den Flammen ausgehen sollte, strahlten die Flammen nur Kälte aus. Kälte und Dunkelheit. Obschon all ihrer Helligkeit, mit der sie nach ihm griffen, waren sie von einer solchen Dunkelheit und Kälte erfüllt, das Legolas glaubte, er müsse zu Eis erstarren.  
  
Er wollte sich zurücklehnen, weg von dieser schrecklichen Illusion, die seine Müdigkeit ausnutzte, doch er war vollkommen gebannt und konnte nur mit sich weitenden Augen in die Flammen starren. Die Flammen streckten sich ihm immer weiter entgegen und ihnen folgte eine schrecklich Kälte und Legolas wollte vergehen, wenn er so nur dieser Illusion entfliehen konnte. "Komm.....!" flüsterte eine Stimme, - wessen, - seine Eigene? "Nein!!" wollte alles in ihm schreien. "Nein?" zischelte die Stimme leise fragend und die Flammen fielen in sich zusammen. Der Schein des Feuer wurde blasser und die schreckliche Kälte schien sich zurück zu ziehen.   
  
Wieder züngelten die Flammen in die Höhe, doch diesmal wuchsen sie so enorm, daß sie bald das gesamte Himmelszelt zu füllen und die Sterne zu erreichen schien. Eine schreckliche Helligkeit verbrannte Legolas' Geist und er wollte die Arme hoch reißen, um seine Augen zu schützen. Vielleicht tat er es auch, er wußte es nicht. Dann war das gleißende, grausame Licht verschwunden....  
  
Und.....  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas blickte aus dem Fenster, vor dem Fenster konnte er kleine Mallornsetzlinge sehen, die schon recht hochgewachsen waren und ihre hellen Blätter wehten zart in einer nicht erkennbaren Brise. Die Sonne schien freundlich auf ihre Blätter und sie reflektierten ihre Strahlen mit einer immerwährenden Schönheit. Die Bewegung der Blätter war beruhigend und ließ die Bäume wie seichte Quellen fließenden Silbers erscheinen. Oder wie silberne Flammen, die sich zart ineinander verwoben und wieder entwoben. Flammen? Sie schienen ihn an etwas zu erinnern, doch er wollte nicht daran denken, wollte nicht zu diesem fernen dunklen Ort - und sei es auch nur im Geiste - gehen.   
  
Etwas berührte seine Schulter und Legolas, gefangen von der Schönheit des unglaublichen Windspiels vor dem Fenster, drehte langsam seinen Kopf. Iloreth stand da und hatte ihre leichte, zarte Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Sie war wunderschön anzusehen. Die lange Robe einer Magd hätte an keiner aus Galadriels Haus schöner aussehen können.   
  
Etwas stimmte nicht, wollte Legolas denken, er fühlte sich betrunken und geradezu vernebelt.   
  
Die Blätter reflektierten das Licht der Sonne durch das glaslose Fenster und zeichnete so kleine helle Muster auf Iloreths Gesicht. Während das Licht mit ihrer weißen Haut spielte geschah etwas, ihre Schönheit - veränderte sich - begann von ihr abzufallen wie welkes Laub von einem toten Baum.  
  
Ihr Züge veränderten sich und zum Vorschein kam eine schreckliche Kreatur, die ihn anfletschte.  
  
‚Yrch!' schrie alles in Legolas. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm jedoch, der Teil, der nicht wirklich vor Iloreth stand, blickte weiter in das Gesicht, das eben noch Iloreth gehört hatte und dieser kleine Teil erkannte, daß es doch Iloreth war und daß etwas ihm einen Streich spielte. Doch der Legolas, der vor Iloreth stand, verzog sein Gesicht zu einer haßverzerrten Grimasse und ergriff Iloreth bei den Armen und hielt sie eisern umfangen.  
  
Dann sprach er, doch die Worte erreichten nie seinen Geist, sie flossen von seinen Lippen und troffen schwerfällig an seinem Verständnis vorbei, ohne daß er sie greifen konnte. Er selbst sprach, doch die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn, es schien, als seien Vokale und Konsonanten sinnlos aneinandergereiht worden und ergaben nur für denjenigen einen Sinn, der Pein und Grausamkeit sein eigen nannte.  
  
Das schreckliche Wesen versuchte sich loszureißen, erst nur leicht und mit wenig Interesse an Erfolg, dann jedoch immer verzweifelter und es verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Und immer noch flossen die Worte aus Legolas' Mund und seine Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft ins Fleisch der schrecklichen Kreatur, die er mit eisernem Griff festhielt. Einen Arm hatte sie nun befreit, doch Legolas packte erneut zu und erwischte sie am Handgelenk. Grausam hielt er sie und spürte, wie unter seinem Griff etwas brach. Die Kreatur schrie gepeinigt auf und in just diesem Moment verschwamm das schreckliche Gesicht, löste sich auf, ganz so als sei es nie existent gewesen und zum Vorschein kam Iloreth. Es war die ganze Zeit Iloreth gewesen, die ihn nun mit geröteten Wangen und verweinten, vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen anschaute.  
  
Legolas spürte wie ihn die Kraft verließ, seine Beine unter ihm einknickten und er fiel und fiel und fiel....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Welt bestand nur aus Muskeln, die sich zusammenzogen und verzweifelt versuchten seinen Körper zu wärmen. Alles schien unstet zu sein und während Legolas langsam zu sich kam, fragte er sich, ob die Welt erzitterte oder er es war, der zitterte. Was war geschehen? Langsam dämmerte es ihm wieder, er hatte wieder einen Anfall gehabt, so mußte es gewesen sein. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wie der Anfall gekommen war und was passiert war. Er lag auf der Seite, die Beine angewinkelt und hatte die Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen, als wolle er sich selber Beistand geben. Alles war so kalt. Unter seinen Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet und seine Lippen waren blau und zitterten leicht. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, doch die Dunkelheit blieb, er blinzelte mehrmals und konnte dann die Sterne erkennen, die immer noch den Himmel ausmachten. Hell und klar überzogen sie den Himmel über ihm.   
  
Die Decke war von seinen Schultern gefallen und er mußte einige Stunden hier gelegen haben, denn der Mond war schon weitergezogen. Vorsichtig kam Legolas in die Höhe, seine Muskeln schmerzten, als habe er tagelange Strapazen hinter sich. In der Dunkelheit tastete er nach der Decke und zog sie mit zittrigen Fingern wie eine Kapuze über seinen Kopf und zog sie dann enger. Eine absolute Stille beherrschte die Nacht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß auch das Prasseln des Feuers fehlte und er blickte sich um. Das Feuer war erloschen, im leichten Mondlicht konnte er erkennen, daß die Asche auseinander getreten war. Er mußte mit den Füßen ins Feuer getreten haben als der Anfall kam. Er schob eine zitternde Hand unter der Decke hervor und tastete über seine weichen Lederstiefel. Das weiche Leder war an der einen oder anderen Stelle angesengt, würde aber noch seinen Dienst tun können.  
  
Erneut blickte er um sich, sein Rucksack, er lag hinter ihm. Er griff hinein und zog den kleinen ledernen Beutel hervor, in dem er seine Feuermaterialien aufbewahrte. Immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternd holte er die Steine hervor und wollte erneut ein Feuer entfachen, doch die Decke rutschte erneut von seinen Schultern und seine Hände konnten die Steine nicht gut genug halten und nach zwei Versuchen gab er auf, als der Feuerstein bei einem Schlag aus seiner Hand fiel und beinahe in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Er ließ die Steine wieder in den kleinen Lederbeutel gleiten und verstaute diesen erneut in seinem Rucksack. Schnell zog er die Decke wieder über seine Schultern, doch es half nichts, er mußte sich bewegen, um wieder warm zu werden.  
  
Gerade wollte er aufstehen, da traf ihn eine plötzlicher Erinnerung und elektrisiert verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Was hatte er geträumt? Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er plötzlich Iloreth vor sich, Iloreth, mit verweintem Gesicht und wie sie sich von ihm losriß. Schrecken stand in ihr Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Was hatte er getan? Entsetzt sank er wieder zurück auf den kalten Boden und ließ sich vollends auf den Rücken fallen. Auf dem kalten staubigen Boden liegend löste er die Arme, die er um seine Schultern gelegt hatte und ließ sie zur Seite gleiten. Die Kälte sollte kommen, sollte ihn nehmen, wenn sie es schon konnte. Wenn er lange genug hier so lag, würde sie ihn vielleicht nach Mandos tragen und seine elbenunwürdige Existenz beenden.  
  
Was hatte er nur getan und was tat er immer noch? Was hatte bloß von ihm Besitz ergriffen? 'Ja.' kam die Erkenntnis wie ein leises Echo in seinen Gedanken, was hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.....Besitz ergriffen....Ergriffen...  
  
....besessen...  
  
War er besessen? War es vielleicht gar nicht irgend eine Angst, die ihn verwirrte, sondern etwas, daß von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte? Mit neuen Lebenswillen beseelt kam er wieder in die Höhe und versuchte sich krampfhaft an jede Einzelheit des Traumes zu erinnern. Was war gewesen...er war in einem Zimmer gewesen...wo? Mallornbäume.....wo? Galadriels Haus...? Jemand hatte seine Schulter berührt. Iloreth......dann hatte er sie plötzlich festgehalten....und da war wieder ihr entsetztes Gesicht gewesen. Das war alles. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich an mehr zu erinnern, es war als zöge sich ein dunkler Schleier vor seinen Augen zu, je mehr er versuchte sich zu erinnern.  
  
Zitternd stand er auf und warf sich seinen Umhang, den er nach kurzem Tasten neben seinem Rucksack fand, wieder um. Dann packte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes zurück in den Rucksack und warf sich auch noch die Decke über die Schultern, klemmte sie so unter seine Arme und unter seinen Schwertgürtel, daß sie wie ein Poncho über seinem Umhang saß und ihn zusätzlich wärmte. Er konnte jetzt nicht hierbleiben, konnte jetzt nicht mehr ruhen. Irgend etwas trieb ihn plötzlich zur Eile, die Bilder in seinem Kopf, der Gedanke jemanden ohne Grund verletzt zu haben, Iloreth verletzt zu haben.  
  
Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Scham durchströmte ihn und er wollte nur noch weiter. Wie sollte er nur weiter unter dem Licht Earendils leben können mit solch einer Schmach auf dem Gewissen. Er mußte weiter, weiter seiner Bestimmung entgegen. Er würde nach Moria gehen und er würde versuchen, was auch immer ihn so krank machte zu konfrontieren und zu zerstören, wenn es denn möglich war. Sein Blick ging unwillkürlich hinauf zum Himmelszelt, wo er das beruhigende Licht Earendils suchte. Er schluckte, als er der Elben liebsten Stern erblickte.  
  
"Aiya!" murmelte er bestürzt, als er dessen Licht erkannte. "Elbereth tua amin!" Der Himmel war etwas zugezogen und Earendil war von einem blutroten Hof umgeben. "Welch Unglück begleitet mich nur auf all meinen Wegen. Oh Elbereth steh mir bei." Er warf noch einen Blick auf den rot schimmernden Schein um Earendil herum, griff sich dann seinen Rucksack und stolperte durch die nicht mehr glimmende Asche seines Feuer davon. Er mußte nach Osten, doch hier konnte er den Brandywein nicht überqueren, er mußte weiter nach Süden und sollte er kein Glück mehr haben, mußte er wohl oder übel die Brandyweinbrücke benutzen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, eilte er durch die Dunkelheit den Brandywein hinab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Übersetzung  
  
Aiya= Oh  
Tua amin= Hilf mir  
  
Uaaaaarrrrrggggghhhh, ich hoffe fürs vierte Kapitel brauche ich nicht so lange, also gebt mir viele Reviews und ich werde mich gaaaaanz doll beeilen!! :) 


	4. Rätsel in der Dunkelheit

SO, weiter geht's, Stoffpferd und Black Pearl, danke für die Reviews und ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu...*lol*  
Aufi, los geht's, ab in die Aktion....Janazuul läßt ihre Finger über die Tastatur wirbeln... Ach so, und Black Pearl, die Aktion kommt jetzt und viel, viel Dialog, beschwer dich nacher nicht... :)  
  
Kapitel 4  
Rätsel in der Dunkelheit...  
  
Iloreth stand in dem nun so leeren Zimmer und blickte auf das einsame Bett, welches nun schon lange unbenutzt blieb. Es stand ihr nicht zu, denjenigen zu vermissen, der es sonst benutzt hatte und sie schalt sich, wenn auch unnütz, ihrer Gedanken. Ihre Schritte hatten sie, wie schon so oft an seinem Zimmer vorbei geführt, ohne daß sie sich dessen bewußt gewesen sei. Wie lange war er nun fort? Zwei Monate nur, drei? Keine Zeit im Leben eines Elben und doch schien ihr diese Zeit einer Ewigkeit gleich.   
  
Seit einigen Wochen nun schon hatte sich eine Schlaflosigkeit ihrer bemächtigt und sie hatte begonnen, des nachts die Gemäuer zu durchstreifen und ihre Schritte hatten unbewußt immer dieselbe Richtung genommen und oft war sie vollkommen in Gedanken versunken erst wieder zu sich gekommen, wenn sie plötzlich vor dem Zimmer stand, vor seinem Zimmer. Dann war sie bisher immer wieder verwirrt in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Bisher, doch diese Nacht war etwas anders gewesen und etwas hatte sie unerbittlich in das Zimmer gezogen. Die Tür war unverschlossen, natürlich, warum sollte sie auch verschlossen sein.   
  
Die Tür war lautlos nach innen aufgeschwungen und hatte ihr den Blick in das kalte, unbewohnte Zimmer eröffnet. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster auf das Bett und just in dem Moment, als die Tür aufschwang, meinte sie Legolas dort auf dem Bett sitzen zu sehen. Einen Augenblick sah sie ihn dort, gekleidet in die silberweiße Robe mit den wunderschönen Stickereien der Düsterwald Elben. Sein langes blondes Haar lag lose auf seinen Schultern und er blickte aus dem Fenster. Dann war er fort und das Bett war wieder leer. Einen Moment hatte sie ein wundervolles Glücksgefühl erfüllt und sie war eingetreten. Nun stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes und blickte auf das Bett hinunter. Es war bereitet, um jemandes Ruhestätte für die Nacht zu sein.  
  
Iloreth setzte sich auf das Bett und strich mit ihren zarten Fingern über die weiche Decke. Sie überlegte; es waren nur zwei Monate vergangen. Er war wieder zurückgekehrt nach Mittelerde und sollte nun seit wenigen Tagen wieder in Mittelerde sein. Die Überfahrt dauerte fast zwei Monate. Ja, er sollte nun dort sein und wieder den Atem der alten Heimat spüren. Doch er war alleine, so alleine. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewollt, daß Gimli ihn begleitete und das hatte Gimli schwer zu schaffen gemacht.   
  
Dies war jedoch nicht der Grund, warum sie nun schon so lange Nacht für Nacht durch die Gänge der Gemäuer schlich und der Schlaf sie mied. Etwas war in diesem Zimmer geschehen und sie hatte sich geschworen, es niemals preis zu geben, doch Nacht um Nacht, die sie durchwachte und ihren Gedanken nachhing, bekam sie immer mehr das Gefühl, daß es nicht nur darum ging, Legolas Namen zu schützen, sondern, daß etwas Tieferes hier vor sich ging. Was er getan hatte, war so gegen seine eigene Natur gewesen und er hatte schon so genug zu leiden in seinem Zustand und so hatte sie sich geschworen, es niemandem zu sagen, zumal er selbst sich der Vorgänge nicht hatte entsinnen können.  
  
Iloreth ließ sich auf das Bett gleiten, öffnete ihre Arme weit und schloß die Augen, sie wollte das Wenige spüren, was von Legolas noch in diesem Zimmer war. Kaum hatte sie jedoch die Augen geschlossen, erschienen Bilder vor ihren inneren Augen. Bilder dessen, was in diesem Zimmer geschehen war, wenige Tage, bevor Legolas aufgebrochen war. Sie war in das Zimmer gekommen, um Legolas zu Galadriel zu bitten. Er hatte auf dem Bett gesessen und die Mallornbäume vor dem Fenster beobachtet. Mehrmals hatte sie seinen Namen gesagt, doch er hatte nicht reagiert; so hatte sie ihm schließlich die rechte Hand sanft auf seine linke Schulter gelegt.   
  
"Prinz Legolas?" hatte sie ihn angesprochen und er hatte sein Gesicht gedreht und sie angelächelt. Er hatte abgezehrt gewirkt, seine Anfälle schienen ihm sehr zuzusetzen. Einmal hatte sie bis dahin miterlebt, was ein solcher Anfall ihm antat. Er hatte so glücklich gewirkt, daß sie gar nicht mehr daran dachte, daß er krank war. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck geändert, als hätte sich ein Schatten über seine Züge gelegt und Iloreth wollte zurück zucken, doch schnell hatte er ihre Arme ergriffen und hatte sie eisern festgehalten. Mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen hatte sie ihn angestarrt.  
  
"Mein Prinz, bitte verzeiht, ich wollte euch nicht stören, doch.....Ich bitte euch, ihr tut mir weh." Doch er hatte sie nicht losgelassen, und war blitzschnell in die Höhe gekommen. Sie hatte ihm verstört in die Augen geblickt und während sie noch versuchte sich zu befreien, geschah etwas mit seinen Augen.  
  
Iloreth öffnete schnell wieder ihre Augen und blickte umher, ja sie war immer noch in dem leeren Zimmer, es war Nacht und der Mond warf einen silbrigen Schein durch das Fenster, sie war alleine, es war alles nur eine Erinnerung, nichts geschah wirklich. Alles nur eine Erinnerung. Einen Moment zuvor hatte sie jedoch wieder diesen unbarmherzigen Griff an ihren Oberarmen gespürt. Doch nun wollte sie sich an alles erinnern, auch was dann geschehen war und erneut schloß sie ihre Augen.  
  
Sie hatte in seine Augen geblickt und eine schreckliche Veränderung beobachtet. Erst waren seine Pupillen immer dunkler geworden, als würde sich ein Nebel von innen heraus über sie legen und immer mehr ausbreiten. Sie waren plötzlich ganz schwarz gewesen und die Schwärze hatte sich weiter ausgebreitet, bis seine gesamten Augen vollkommen schwarz gewesen waren. Abgrundtief schwarz. Iloreth spürte wie es sie schauderte, alleine der Hauch dieser schrecklichen Erinnerung ließ sie frösteln.   
  
Eine vollkommene Schwärze hatte sich seiner Augen bemächtigt und ein hämisches Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt als er begann zu sprechen. Worte, die in ihren Ohren geschmerzt hatten, so schrecklich waren sie gewesen und so bösartig hatten sie geklungen.  
  
Ash gnatul ash hei ngomol arto z'nglo.   
Ash gnatul ash hei solosh, ash hei malor.  
Hei ngnorl ký at ký lon at dorpo.  
Ký ba volgnal hei at hei sa'afol ba la tua at mundotal ba hei sa'afold fo hei na ve Mandos.  
Ash nat at hei ba less nat.  
  
Es fröstelte sie noch mehr und augenblicklich öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte sich verstört im Zimmer um. Das hatte sie vergessen, warum hatte sie es vergessen? Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, das Legolas diese Worte zu ihr gesagt hatte? Sie setze sich auf und strich sich über ihre Arme, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Wie hatte sie den Umstand nur vergessen können, daß dies geschehen war. Bisher hatte sie sich nur erinnern können, daß er sie gehalten hatte und dann ohnmächtig geworden war. Sie konzentrierte sich und schloß erneut die Augen. Ja, er hatte diese Worte gesprochen, immer klarer wurden sie, während sie sich angespannt versuchte zu erinnern.  
  
Er hatte sie festgehalten und seine Augen waren so schwarz und so grausam und dann....dann... dann hatte er begonnen zu sprechen und seine Stimme war schrecklich gewesen....  
Er hatte sie eisern festgehalten und immer weiter gesprochen mit einer unglaublich von Haß erfüllten Stimme. Sie hatte eine Hand befreien können, von schrecklicher Angst erfüllt. Dies war nicht Legolas, es war etwas Anderes. ‚Oh Elbereth was war nur in den armen Prinzen gefahren' Schnell hatte er sie wieder ergriffen, diesmal an ihrem Handgelenk und grausam hatte er zugedrückt. Vor Schmerz hatte sie heiser aufgeschrien, doch er hatte nicht losgelassen, dann hatte etwas in ihrem Handgelenk nachgegeben und ein schreckliches Knacken war in ihrem Körper wiedergehallt.   
  
Sie hatte gepeinigt aufgeschrien und auf einmal hatte er sie losgelassen und mit entsetzen Augen angeschaut. Seine Augen waren wieder blau gewesen, ganz so, als hätten sie nie eine andere Farbe gehabt. Er hatte sie ganz plötzlich losgelassen, erschrocken, als habe er sich verbrannt. Seine Augen waren unstet geworden und hatten den Fokus verloren, waren in die Höhe gerollt, so das man fast nur noch das Weiße seiner Augen hatte sehen können. Dann war er einfach weg geknickt, als könnten seine Beine das Gewicht seines leichten Körpers nicht mehr tragen.  
  
Iloreth war so erschrocken gewesen, daß sie zurück gesprungen war und schon halb aus dem Zimmer geflohen war, das schmerzende Handgelenk an die Brust gedrückt, als sie am Türrahmen stehen blieb und zurückblickte. Legolas war zu Boden gegangen, eine kleine Lache dunklen Blutes hatte sich langsam auf dem Boden gebildet. Er war mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und hatte sich eine Platzwunde zugezogen. Während sie noch da stand und nicht wußte, ob sie wieder zu ihm laufen sollte, oder schnell diesen Ort verlassen sollte, hatte Legolas begonnen schrecklich zu zittern. Sein Körper zuckte in schrecklichen Krämpfen und Iloreth kannte diese Symptome. Noch bevor sie sich anders entscheiden konnte, war sie wieder in den Raum zurück gelaufen und kniete neben ihm auf dem Boden und hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gebettet.   
  
Er hatte in lauten Stößen geatmet und unbewußt versucht, sie von sich zu stoßen, doch bald hatte die Kraft seine Arme verlassen und Iloreth wußte, was nun kommen konnte. Alarmiert hatte sie sich umgeblickt und nach einem Gegenstand gesucht, der Legolas daran hindern konnte, seine Zunge zu verschlucken oder mit einem kräftigem Biß zu verstümmeln. Nichts, der Boden war blank und sauber gewesen und so hatte sie ihm kurzum, einfach ihren eigenen Handballen in den Mund gesteckt. Ihr nach wildem Flieder duftendes, kastanienbraunes Haar war wie ein Vorhang über sein Gesicht geglitten, als sie sich vorgebeugt hatte. Sie hatte nicht auf den Schmerz ihres offensichtlich gebrochenen Handgelenkes geachtet und den Schmerz, als Legolas zubiß. Ihre Lippen an seine rechte Schläfen gepreßt hatte sie begonnen, leise in sein Ohren zu flüstern. Sie hatte nicht annähernd die Macht Galadriels, doch hatte es ihr einzig richtig erschienen, ihm so zu helfen.  
  
"Lasto beth nîn,....lasto beth nîn.....lasto beth nîn...Legolas lasto beth nîn!! Heru en amin Legolas, tolo dan nan galad, lasto beth nîn.....lasto beth nîn...heru en amin.....lasto beth nîn....tolo dan nan galad. Heru en amin Legolas tolo dan nan galad." Immer und immer wieder hatte sie die Worte gesprochen, die Legolas wieder ans Licht führen sollten. Langsam waren seine Bewegungen ruhiger geworden und schließlich war er ganz zu Ruhe gekommen und sein Atem war wieder in ebenen Zügen gegangen. Sein Kiefer hatte sich entspannt und ihre blutende Hand frei gegeben. Gerade in dem Moment, als er wieder ruhig da lag, hatten sich Schritte von draußen auf dem Gang genähert und Iloreth lauschte gespannt. Sie kannte diese Schritte - ruhig und besonnen und doch heiter - das war sicherlich Glorfindel, der für wenige Tage Gast im Hause Galadriels war. Schnell hatte sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer weiten Robe das Blut ihrer Hand von Legolas' Lippen fort gewischt und verbarg sodann ihre verletze Hand in ihrem Ärmel.   
  
Sie hatte Glorfindels gerufen und nachdem er ihr mit geschocktem Gesicht geholfen hatte, Legolas auf das Bett zu heben, hatte sie ihm erklärt, Legolas habe einen Anfall gehabt und hatte sehr bewußt vermieden, ihm etwas von den Worten zu erzählen, oder sich anmerken zu lassen, daß sie starke Schmerzen hatte. Sie hatte ruhig neben ihm gestanden, während ihre verletzte Hand unter dem langen Ärmel ihrer Robe zitterte. Schließlich hatte sie ihn mit Legolas, der ohnmächtig auf das weiche Leinen gebettet worden war, alleine gelassen unter dem Vorwand, Galadriel herbei zu holen.  
  
Iloreth öffnete ihre Augen, setzte sich wieder auf und blickte auf den Boden, auf dem Legolas gelegen hatte, keine Spur war geblieben von dem Blut, das den Boden dort befleckt hatte. Sie blickte auf ihre Hand und fuhr mit ihren Fingern die leichten Rillen nach, die Legolas' Zähne dort hinterlassen hatten. Ihr Handgelenk war wieder verheilt, doch diese Narben würden lange bleiben und sie erinnern. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, was er gesagt hatte, es wunderte sie um so mehr, je klarer die Worte in ihrem Geist wurden. Und sie wurden klarer, gerade so, als habe man sie mit Feuer in ihrem Geist gebrannt.   
  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, stand Iloreth hastig auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte es so eilig, daß sie die Türen, durch die sie kam, weit offen ließ und einfach weiter eilte. Sie würde Galadriel zu rate ziehen. Es mußte sein, sie würde es sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn dem Prinzen noch mehr Schaden geschah, nur weil sie sich des Geschehens nicht entsinnen konnte. 'Oh Elbereth, welch schreckliche Macht hat mich das Unglaubliche vergessen lassen. Wie habe ich dies vergessen können, wo ich sonst selbst die Strahlen der Sonne auf seinem Haar zählte und mir stets jede seiner Regungen bewußt war. Was hat mich bloß verblendet'.  
  
Etwas drängte sie zu unglaublicher Eile und mit wehendem Haar begann sie, durch die Gänge und Hallen zu eilen. Schneller, schneller, plötzlich hatte sie Galadriels Gemach erreicht. Sie stand vor der Tür, ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust und sie fühlte sich hilflos. Etwas geschah und sie wußte nicht was, nur daß sie sich beeilen mußte. Sie mußte sich eilen, doch vermochte sie nichts zu verhindern, sie war am falschen Ort. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe, ohne daß Iloreth angeklopft hatte und vor ihr stand Galadriel. Sie wirkte nicht im geringsten verblüfft, sondern blickte Iloreth geradewegs in die Augen.  
  
"Iloreth meine Liebe," Galadriel legte ihr eine Hand sanft und beruhigend auf den Arm," erzähl mir was geschehen ist."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas war erst langsam gegangen, sorgsam auf das Setzen seiner Schritte bedacht, doch je weiter er sich von seinem letzten Lager entfernte, desto eiliger empfand er seinen Aufbruch und bald lief er so schnell, wie er bei der immer noch herrschenden Dunkelheit konnte. Gefahr lag in der Luft, er konnte sie spüren, doch vermochte er nicht zu deuten, ob sie aus seiner Erinnerung kam, oder in der Tat akut bestand. Aufmerksam lief er und lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht. Das Wasser schien fast alles zu erfüllen, es plätscherte und rieselte in seinen Ohren.   
  
Trotzdem, etwas lag in der Luft und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich merklich auf. Er griff nach seinem Bogen, den er über seiner Schulter trug und ließ seine linke Hand sofort nach hinten gleiten, wo er nach einem Pfeil griff. Vor ihm führte ein, in der Dunkelheit kaum merklicher Pfad, weiter nach links auf einen kleinen Hügel, der so wie der Felsen an seinem letzten Nachtlager näher an den Brandywein heran führte und bei Tage sicherlich einen guten Ausblick über das ganze Land ermöglichte. Legolas folgte dem Weg hinauf, da er ihn in der Dunkelheit für eine bessere, sicherere Wahl hielt als querfeld ein zu laufen und plötzlich hörte er ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern. Alarmiert blieb er stehen und ging in die Hocke; dies war kein guter Ort, er bot ein gutes Ziel gegen den Sternen übersäten Himmel. Er war sich nicht sicher, hatte er wirklich etwas gehört, oder spielte ihm seine eigene Vorstellung einen Streich.   
  
Jetzt hatte er wieder ein Flüstern gehört und sein Kopf fuhr herum in Richtung der Stimme. Seine Augen reagierten sofort und die Pupillen wurden plötzlich hellblau, während sie versuchten, in der Dunkelheit die Quelle des Flüstern auszumachen. Noch in der Hocke legte er lautlos den Pfeil auf die Sehne und visierte die vermeintliche Quelle an. Das Wasser hinter ihm rauschte merklich über einige Stromschnellen und Legolas hockte angespannt auf dem kleinen Hügel, den Bogen aufs äußerste gespannt. Seine Hände waren ruhig, der Mangel an Nahrung schien noch keine Wirkung auf seine Stärke zu haben.   
  
Wieder hörte er eine Stimme, diesmal meinte er die Worte gehört zu haben, nicht nur eine bloße Vorahnung gesprochener Worte, sondern wirkliche Worte. Seine scharfen Augen meinten mehrere kleine Schatten auszumachen, die kaum merklich, nicht Teil der ihn umgebenden Natur zu sein schienen. Der Bogen sank unmerklich in seinen Händen und er nahm etwas Spannung aus der Waffe. Er kannte diese Sprache, er hatte nun schon so lange nur mehr in Quenya gedacht und gehandelt, daß er erst jetzt an die allgemein gesprochene Sprache der Westernis erinnert wurde. Der Akzent, mit dem die Worte geflüstert worden waren, kam ihm bekannt vor.   
  
"Peredhil." rief Legolas erstaunt, ließ seine Vorsicht etwas fahren und stand langsam auf. Er legte seinen Daumen auf den noch angelegten Pfeil, so daß er seine andere Hand frei hatte und nahm dann beide Arme mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste in die Höhe. Doch bevor er sich versah, war etwas rasend schnell auf ihn zugeflogen und er spürte einen harten Schlag an seiner linken Schläfe. Legolas taumelte einige Schritte zurück, näher an den Brandywein heran und hörte wie eine tiefe Stimme aufgeregt irgend etwas schrie. Es hatte sich wie "Nein, was tust du!" angehört. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er gemeint gewesen war oder jemand anders und all dies wurde ihm auch plötzlich egal. Er hielt Bogen und Pfeil noch immer umklammert und fuhr sich mit dem linken Arm über die Augen, die ihm alles nur noch schemenhaft zeigten und spürte, wie ihm etwas warm über die linke Wange lief.   
  
"Oh nein, oh nein, Boldo, du hast ihn getroffen, du Idiot von einem Tuk. Ich hatte nicht gesagt, daß du auf ihn zielen solltest und schon gar nicht, daß du ihn auch treffen sollst." Grummelte die selbe Stimme noch aufgeregter, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Legolas spürte, wie ihm die Sinne nebelig wurden und er taumelte erneut, versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Vor sich hörte er ein lautes Rascheln. Etwas kam auf ihn zu, doch bevor Legolas seinen Bogen wieder heben konnte, weil er nicht mehr wußte, was überhaupt geschah, merkte er, wie der Bogen aus seinen Fingern glitt und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Er fiel rückwärts, doch anstelle auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, fiel er einige Meter in die Tiefe. Kurzfristig wurde sein Geist wieder klarer, als er plötzlich aufschlug und schrecklich kaltes Wasser sich über ihm schloß. Dann jedoch verlor er sich im Nichts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadriel saß ruhig am Fenster und lauschte andächtig Iloreths Geschichte, bis sie an der Stelle angekommen war, wo Legolas die schrecklichen Worte gesprochen hatte. Einen Moment saß Iloreth einfach nur da, blickte auf ihre Hände und fuhr mit ihren Fingern wieder über die Narben, die Legolas' Zähne dort hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Sie schluckte und wollte dann ansetzen, um sie zu wiederholen, doch Galadriel schien Schreckliches aus ihrem Geist gelesen zu haben und stand plötzlich auf. "Es ist wahrlich eine große und schreckliche Macht, Iloreth, die dich umfangen hielt und dich zwang, diese Worte zu vergessen, doch schweige nun, sprich sie nicht. Diese Nacht ist zu dunkel für solche Worte. Ich fürchte Schlimmes und vermag nicht die Worte zu deuten. Doch fürchte ich wahrhaft Schlimmes. Iloreth sprich die Worte nicht, doch behalte sie in deiner Erinnerung, wir wollen Gandalf hinzu rufen und seine Weisheit, die der, der Elben gleich und oftmals überlegen ist, zu rate ziehen."   
  
Iloreth saß einfach nur da und silbrige Tränen begannen langsam über ihre Wangen zu laufen und ihre überlaufenden Augen glänzten im Schein der Kerzen, die Galadriel in ihrem Gemach entzündet hatte. "Weine nicht Iloreth, nichts konntest du tun, du bist jung und wirst viel noch sehen und viel verstehen lernen. Niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen und sofern Gandalf nicht der Worte Bedeutung kennt und meine Meinung teilt, ist nichts geschehen." Mit ihren anmutigen Bewegungen war sie heran gekommen und hatte ihre Hand auf Iloreths Schulter gelegt. Sie beugte sich etwas vor und blickte der sitzenden Iloreth in die Augen.   
  
"Liebe reinen Herzens Iloreth," klang Galadriels tiefe, sonore Stimme in ihrem Kopf, obwohl sich Galadriels Lippen nicht bewegt hatten. "Legolas würde nicht wollen, daß du dich schuldig fühlst." Iloreths Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten. "Nur ich weiß es Iloreth, mich vermag man nicht zu täuschen." Sie kam noch ein Stück näher und küßte Iloreths Stirn, wie um böse Geister zu vertreiben. "Geh nun wieder ins Bett, Iloreth und schlafe ein wenig, Gandalf wird nicht vor Beginn der Dämmerung hier sein und hab keine Sorge, ich werde dich sofort rufen, wenn er eintrifft."  
  
Iloreth stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu, doch kaum wollte sie öffnen, da klopfte es auch schon von außen. Es war Glorfindel und er blickte besorgt erst zu Iloreth und dann zu Galadriel. "Ihr habt mich gerufen?" sagte er und senkte seinen Blick gen Boden. Iloreth machte eine leichte Verbeugung und verließ den Raum, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und Galadriels Rat zu befolgen. Hinter ihr herrschte Stille, offensichtlich benutzte Galadriel nicht ihre Stimme, um Glorfindel Anweisungen zu geben. "Wie ihr wünscht" vernahm sie Glorfindels Stimme und dann das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür und kaum wahrnehmbare Schritte, die den Gang in die andere Richtung davon eilten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iloreth meinte, gerade erst wenige Augenblicke eingenickt zu sein, als sie ein Klopfen an ihrer Türe wahrnahm. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und setzte sich auf. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war die Sonne schon über den Horizont gestiegen und berührte ihn nur noch unmerklich. Sie entsann sich des Klopfens und eilte zur Türe. Als sie öffnete, sah sie Glorfindel vor sich stehen. Er war mir einer braungrünen Reisetunika gekleidet, dieselbe, die er in der Nacht getragen hatte und wirkte angespannt und etwas erschöpft. Ein Geruch von Pferd hing an seiner Kleidung und wehte Iloreth entgegen. Er mußte die ganze Nacht geritten sein und sie entsann sich Gandalfs.  
  
"Bitte kommt mit mir, Gandalf wünscht euch zu sehen" Er trug immer noch einen Umhang und schien aus dem Stall direkt zu ihr geeilt zu sein. "Natürlich." murmelte Iloreth, griff sich einen langen, vorne offenen Überrock und folgte Glorfindel augenblicklich. Sie eilten durch die Gänge und erreichten schließlich die Bibliothek, wo Celeborn, Galadriel und Gandalf auf sie warteten. Celeborn war angekleidet, alle schienen schon viele Stunden wach zu sein. Sie saßen an einem großen hölzernen Tisch und vor ihnen lagen viele gebundene Schriften und Schriftrollen auf dem Tisch verteilt. Einige schienen sehr alt zu sein, ihre Ränder waren vergilbt und wellten sich.  
  
Gandalf schien erst gerade dazu gekommen zu sein. Er trug eine weiße Robe, wie er sie auch schon getragen hatte, als sie Mittelerde verlassen hatten, und seinen spitz zulaufenden Hut hielt er noch in der linken Hand, während er sich mit der rechten einen lang gewachsenen, kräftigen Stock hielt. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und er starrte auf den Boden, als bedenke er gerade etwas enorm Wichtiges, während er sich schwer auf seinen Stock stützte. Als Glorfindel und Iloreth den Raum betraten, blickte Gandalf auf und auf seinem alten, faltigem Gesicht breitete sich ein besorgtes, aber aufmunterndes Lächeln aus. Iloreth verneigte sich leicht und blickte schüchtern zu Boden. Gandalf war zwar ein oft und gern gesehener Gast an Galadriels Hof, doch war Iloreth ihm gegenüber immer etwas verschüchtert.   
  
Gandalf atmete laut aus und näherte sich Iloreth mit leicht wiegenden Bewegungen, wie es so seine Art war. Iloreth blickte auf und Gandalf legte ihr leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. Wie ein von vielen Stürmen zerzauster alter Baum stand Gandalf vor ihr, sein Gesicht war faltig und wirkte besorgt, die weißen Haare und der weiße Bart fielen ihm weit über die Schultern und waren von einem schnellen Ritt zerwühlt.  
  
"Iloreth." Seine Stimme war tief und wirkte beruhigend auf Iloreth, obschon die Falten seiner Stirn weniger beruhigend wirkten. "Viele Meilen habe ich diese Nacht hinter mich gebracht, doch hätte ich die Wichtigkeit der mich hier erwartenden Nachrichten gekannt, so hätte ich gewünscht, die Flügel Gwaihirs hätten mich erneut zu tragen vermocht. Laß uns nun keine Zeit mehr vergeuden und erzähle mir, was du schon Galadriel anvertrautest."   
  
Während Iloreth ihre Hände umfaßte und unter den langen Ärmeln ihres Oberkleides über die Narbe an ihrer Hand strich, begann sie erneut zu erzählen. Mit jedem Wort schien es ihr leichter zu fallen, bald hatte sie die Stelle erreicht, an der Galadriel sie während der Nacht unterbrochen hatte. Sie blickte auf und nachdem Gandalf sie angespannt anlächelte fuhr sie fort. Die Worte waren klar in ihrem Geist und sie brauchte sie nur auszusprechen.  
  
Es schien, als würde sich just in diesem Moment eine Wolkendecke vor die noch tief stehende Sonne schieben, oder aber ein Schatten breitete sich in der Bibliothek aus, kaum daß sie das erste Wort aussprach.  
  
"Ash gnatul ash hei ngomol arto z'nglo."  
  
Wiederholte sie, was sich so unauslöschbar in ihren Geist gebrannt hatte. Gandalfs Augen wanderten in die Ferne und auf den Gesichtern Celeborns und Galadriels spiegelte sich Unglauben und fast so etwas wie Abscheu. Sie wollte gerade fortfahren, als Gandalf seinen Kopf sinken ließ und sich noch schwerer auf seinen Stock stützte.  
  
"Nicht mehr Iloreth, selbst der Tag ist dieser Sprache nicht gewachsen, denn sie kommt aus den Tiefen der Zeit und selbst alle Zeiten der Welt können diese Sprache nicht ihrer Dunkelheit und Boshaftigkeit berauben. Sprich nicht weiter. Es gibt nicht genug Licht hier, um ihrer Schrecklichkeit entgegen zu treten." Gandalf blickte gebeugt zu Boden, all sein Alter schien nun um so mehr auf ihm zu lasten. Sein weißes Haar war vor sein Gesicht gefallen und verbarg es fast vollkommen und so stand er einige Momente da, bis er schließlich aufseufzte.   
  
Dann wand er sich an Galadriel und Celeborn "Laßt uns auf seine Stärke und das Gute hoffen." Er blickte wieder Iloreth an, "Kein Wort mehr dieser schrecklichen Sprache, meinst du, du vermagst die Worte aufzuschreiben?" Iloreth nickte, fast meinte sie, die Worte mit geschlossenen Augen zu sehen.   
  
Gandalf führte sie an den Tisch, auf dem neben den vielen Pergamenten auch eine Feder und ein kleines Gefäß mit Tinte stand. Iloreth nahm auf dem großen Stuhl, den Gandalf ihr wies, Platz und griff zögerlich nach dem Federkiel. Einen Moment hielt sie die Feder ratlos in der Hand und blickte zu Galadriel, die ihr gegenüber saß. Galadriel lächelte ihr kaum merklich aber aufmunternd zu. Iloreth tunkte die Feder in die Tinte, setzte sie dann an und schloß ihre Augen. Die Worte flossen aus ihren Gedanken und auf das Pergament und sie vernahm das leichte Rascheln von Stoff, so als würden sich alle vorbeugen, um zu sehen, was auf dem Pergament langsam Gestalt annahm.  
  
Ash gantul ash hei ngomol arto z'nglo  
Ash gnatul ash hei solosh, ash hei malor.  
Hei ngnorl ký at ký lon at dorpo.  
Ký ba volgnal hei at hei sa'afol ba la tua at mundotal ba hei sa'afold fo hei na ve Mandos.  
Ash nat at hei ba less nat.  
  
Nach Kurzer Zeit kam die Feder zum stehen und Iloreth öffnete die Augen, um auf das Pergament zu blicken. Unscheinbar und zart stand ihre Schrift auf dem hellen Hintergrund, kaum vermochte sie sich vorzustellen, dass solch unscheinbare Wörter so schmerzhaft anzuhören sein konnten. Gandalf beugte sich noch weiter vor und entließ dann hörbar seinen Atem. Er schien sehr bedrückt und stützte sich einen Moment schwer auf seinen Stock, bevor er wieder Galadriel und Celeborn anblickte. "Seht eure schlimmsten Befürchtungen übertroffen, oh Galadriel. Dies ist schlimm in der Tat. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Iloreth nieder "Ich glaubte, ich würde nie wieder einer solchen Schrecklichkeit begegnen, doch nun ist sie hier. Sie hat uns bis hierher verfolgt. Wahrlich, es scheint, als wolle Mittelerde uns nicht loslassen.  
  
Er blickte wieder auf, hatte er doch bedrückt auf seine linke Hand geschaut, die still auf dem Tisch geruht hatte. "Iloreth, ich sehe du machst dir wahrlich Sorgen, doch sei nicht betrübt, nichts hättest du tun können. Die Macht, die auf der anderen Seite dieser Schrift steht, vermag selbst ich nicht unberührt entgegenzutreten. Weine nicht, denn ich war es, der hier genarrt wurde, dachte ich doch, ich hätte ihn vernichtet." Wieder blickte er auf seine Hand. Dann jedoch besann er sich und blickte wieder zu Galadriel.   
  
"Diese Worte stehen für nichts Gutes und hoffte ich doch nie wieder etwas mit dergleichen zu tun zu haben, doch nun laßt mich erklären." Er blickte zu Iloreth und sein Gesicht wies tiefe Sorgenfurchen auf. "Lange ist es her, Iloreth, dass ich in den Minen Morias, noch vor der Zerstörung des Einen Ringes mit einem schrecklichen Wesen kämpfen mußte, ich bin durch Feuer und Tod gegangen und doch bin ich nun hier. Legolas war damals dabei. Ich fiel in die Dunkelheit und die Gemeinschaft mußte ohne mich weiter reisen. Es war ein Balrog, der mich dort angriff und mit ihm fiel ich in die Tiefe unter der Brücke von Khazad-dûm. Wir kämpften verzweifelt und ineinander verkeilt für lange Zeit, ich vermag nicht zu sagen ob es Stunden, Tage oder Jahre waren. Die Zeit schien mir dereinst aufgehoben. Der Balrog und ich kämpften lange und erbittert, schließlich konnte er sich losreißen und floh eine endlose Treppe hinauf. Ich folgte ihm und es kam zu einem erbitterten Kampf, hoch oben, nahe der Spitze eines Turmes, weit über den Tiefen Morias." Gandalf schwieg einen Moment und seine Augen suchten wie in weiter Ferne nach Erinnerungen.   
  
"Er fiel und der Turm folgte ihm nach, alles wurde zerstört, die endlose Treppe ward von da an nichts mehr als eine Legende. Der Balrog war zerstört, - so glaubte ich zumindest. Der Umstand jedoch, das dies die Sprache der Balrog ist, von der nur wenige wissen, gibt mir zu bedenken und ich fürchte, der Balrog hat entweder einen schrecklichen Zauber über Legolas gelegt, den wir nicht zu erkennen vermochten, oder aber noch Schrecklicheres ist hier geschehen. Doch ich will nicht solch Schrecklichkeit voraussagen, bis ich nicht das Gesagte zu übersetzen vermag." Er blickte auf, zu Glorfindel, der immer noch in der Bibliothek stand, da er nicht gebeten worden war zu gehen. Er war bleich und wirkte besorgt. "Glorfindel, ich möchte dich noch um eine Gunst bitten, vermagst du bitte Gimli zu holen. Ich befürchte Schreckliches und möchte ihm dies nicht vorenthalten."  
  
Glorfindel schien erleichtert, eine solche Aufgabe übernehmen zu können, denn obschon er diese Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte und etwas erschöpft aussah, nickte er bereitwillig, dankbar, eine Aufgabe übernehmen zu können, die ihm Tätigkeit verschaffte. Einfach nur dazustehen und sich Überlegungen hinzugeben, erzeugte ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in ihm und so verbeugte er sich leicht, machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und eilte aus der Bibliothek und wieder zu den Ställen, um sich ein neues Pferd zu besorgen.  
  
"Ich fürchte, dies ist in der Tat die Sprache der Balrog. Ihr glaubtet, Böses sei hier im Spiel und wußtet nicht, wie recht ihr hattet, Galadriel. Ich vermag aber nicht zu sagen, in wieweit dies alles Legolas betrifft, bis ich nicht alles übersetzt habe. Gebt mir etwas Zeit, doch laßt jemanden, der Legolas gut kennt, sein Zimmer untersuchen, nach Dingen, die uns sagen mögen, was hier schon so lange vorgeht. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein, als wir Legolas rieten, wieder nach Moria zu gehen, war ich so überzeugt, daß der Balrog nicht nah genug war, um ihm zu schaden. Glaubte ich doch außerdem, der Balrog sei vernichtet worden. Ich bin ein törichter, alter Mann, der sich seiner Sache zu sicher geworden scheint."  
  
Celeborn unterbrach Gandalf. "Wir alle dachten, daß er zu lange in der Dunkelheit war und davon Schaden genommen hatte. Nie wären wir auf die Idee gekommen, daß Durins Fluch dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Gandalf, geht nicht zu hart mit euch selbst zu Gericht. Laßt uns nun schnell handeln und sehen, was die Worte für ein Geheimnis bergen."   
"Ihr habt Recht, Lord Celeborn. Jetzt ist erneut Eile geboten und ich will sehen, woran wir sind. Vergebt mir jedoch, wenn ich mich selbst schelte, hätte ich es doch besser wissen können. Doch nun laßt mich sehen, was ich aus dieser schrecklichen Sprache deuten kann." Iloreth hatte die ganze Zeit mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen zugehört. Sie fühlte sich ohnmächtig und schuldig bei dem Gedanken, daß Legolas dies schon vor mehr als zwei Monaten zu ihr gesagt hatte und sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, es zu erkennen. Sie schob das Pergament mit diesen schrecklichen Worten zu Gandalf hinüber, der sofort begann, die Worte mit den Fingern nachzufahren.  
  
Iloreth stand auf, sie konnte hier nicht einfach sitzen, um darauf zu warten, welche Schrecklichkeit Gandalf aus diesen Worten lesen mochte. "Bitte verzeiht, ich möchte euch bitten, Galadriel, laßt mich sein Zimmer untersuchen. Ich vermag hier nicht untätig zu sitzen und Sorgen zu leiden mit schrecklichem Warten. Laßt mich etwas tun!" Sie blickte auf den Boden. "Natürlich Iloreth, geh nur." Galadriels Stimme verstummte, doch sie sprach in Iloreths Kopf weiter. 'Wir werden nach dir schicken, wenn wir etwas mehr wissen.' Iloreth verbeugte sich leicht und verließ die Bibliothek, um wieder in Legolas' Zimmer zu eilen.   
  
Der Raum wurde still, alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während Gandalf die Feder ergriff und mit seiner ausladenden Schrift unter Iloreths Schrift eine Übersetzung erstellte. Mehrmals stand er auf und lief ruhelos durch die Bibliothek, sich mit dem Federkiel in der Hand die Haare raufend, nur um gleich darauf wieder zum Tisch zurück zu kehren, um wieder einige Worte niederzuschreiben. Schließlich hatte er alles übersetzt und schrieb noch eine weitere Abschrift, diesmal leserlicher unter seine erste Version.  
  
"Oh Elbereth." entfuhr es ihm schließlich und er blickte über alle Maßen besorgt auf das Pergament. Auf dem Blatt standen nun drei Versionen des Gesprochenen und jede war beängstigend. Unter Iloreths zarter Schrift standen zwei Versionen mit Gandalfs markanter Handschrift.  
TBC....  
  
  
Übersetzung  
  
Lasto beth nîn = Höre meine Stimme  
Heru en amin= Mein Lord  
Tolo dan nan galad= komm zurück [zum] Licht  
Peredhil= Halbling  
  
  
  
HAHA, hab ich mich doch diesmal richtig beeilt. So, das vierte Kapitel wäre damit abgehandelt. Doch das fünfte erwartet euch mit der Übersetzung der schrecklichen Worte.  
Seid lieb zu mir wie immer und reviewed. 


	5. Rätsel in der Helligkeit

So, nachdem ich euch jetzt lange habe zappeln lassen, poste ich böse Kreatur nun endlich das fünfte Kapitel. MIT DER ÜBERSETZUNG!!! Ich nehme an, da haben einige Leute wirklich drauf gewartet.  
  
Danke an Stoffpferd, hoffe du bleibst mir treu, Black Pearl, natürlich meckerst du nicht, wie kommst du denn darauf?? Danke Cherry Coke und Atlantis.....Hier also nun die Auflösung...*lol*  
  
Immer schön reviewen ihr lieben!!! Mae Gavonnen mellyn und weiter geht es...   
  
Kapitel 5  
Rätsel in der Helligkeit  
  
Einen Moment schien ihn die Kälte mit offenen Armen ihn ihren Schoß ziehen zu wollen, eine unwiderrufliche Einladung, deren süßer Verlockung Legolas' vernebelter Geist einen Moment lang nachgeben wollte. Einen Moment befand er sich in einem schwarzen Grab, um ihn herum war überall nur Dunkelheit und Nacht und das Wasser war so kalt, dass es ihm schon wieder warm erschien. Einen Moment nur wollte Legolas sich diesem kühlen Grab ergeben, doch dann wurde eine Stimme in ihm laut und trieb ihn an, sich gegen die Verlockung zu wehren und sich von ihr frei zu machen. Legolas spürte wie seine Lungen das Ende ihrer Kapazität erreichten und alles in ihm nach Luft schrie, einen Moment noch und er würde seinen Mund öffnen und das kalte Wasser einatmen müssen. Sein Wille gewann die Oberhand und er kämpfte sich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Mit wenigen Zügen hatte er sich aus der Strömung, welche ihn auf den Grund des Brandyweins zog, befreit und kam prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche.  
  
Das weiche Leder seiner Kleidung hatte eine ungewöhnliche Schwere angenommen und hinderte ihm beim Schwimmen. Außerdem waren seine Arme und Hände, einfach alles, war taub von der schrecklichen Kälte und es fiel ihm schwer seine Bewegungen zu steuern und sich an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten. Spielerisch zog ihn die Strömung immer wieder in die Tiefe, doch Legolas' Lebenswille war plötzlich wieder ungebrochen und wieder und wieder kämpfte er sich nach oben, bis er jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren hatte. Mehrmals glaubte er das Ufer in erreichbarer Nähe, doch zogen ihn Strömungen unaufhörlich wieder in die Mitte des Flusses, wann immer er versuchte sich dem Ufer zu nähern. Er verlor das Gefühl für die Zeit und wurde so oft unter Wasser gezogen, dass er auch nicht sagen konnte, ob die Fluten ihn nun schon an Hobbingen vorbei getragen hatten, oder nicht.  
  
Schließlich verließen ihn langsam seine Kräfte und er glaubte schon er würde doch noch in der Tiefe des Wassers ein ewiges Grab finden. Doch plötzlich ließ die Strömung nach und es gelang ihm immer leichte sich von der Mitte des Flusses zu entfernen. Vor Erschöpfung kaum mehr in der Lage zu schwimmen, näherte er langsam dem linken Ufer. Je näher er kam, desto verzweifelter schwamm er, aus Angst wieder von einer Strömung erfasst zu werden und kurz vor dem Ziel doch wieder fort getrieben zu werden. Das Ufer war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, als Legolas endlich mit den fast tauben Beinen auf Grund stieß. Nur noch wenige Züge und der Grund war so nah, das seine Knie ihn berührten und schließlich zog er sich am Rande der Ohnmacht aus dem Wasser und blieb vollkommen erschöpft im feinkörnigen Sand liegen.  
  
Mit sanften Wellen umspielte das kalte Wasser immer noch seine Beine, doch dies war Legolas egal. Er war jenseits jeglicher körperlicher Sorge und fiel fast dankbar in eine erlösende Ohnmacht, während das Wasser in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus an das Ufer um seine Beine schlug.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gandalf, Galadriel und Celeborn umrahmten den Tisch und starrten auf die Übersetzung, die dem hellen Pergament eine schreckliche Boshaftigkeit zu verleihen schien.   
  
  
Ihr glaubt, ihr ihn haltet im Licht.  
  
Ihr glaubt, ihr ihn rettet, ihr ihn bewahrt.  
  
Er gehört mir und ich nehme und breche.  
  
Ich werde verschlingen ihn und seine Qual wird eure sein und tausendfach er wird leiden, weil er nicht sieht Mandos.  
  
Ihr nichts und er wird weniger (als) nichts.   
  
  
Glaubt ihr, ihr könntet ihn im Licht halten.   
  
Glaubt ihr, ihr könntet ihn retten, könntet ihn bewahren.  
  
Er gehört mir und ich werde ihn nehmen und brechen.   
  
Ich werde ihn verschlingen und seine Qual soll die eure werden und tausendfach soll er leiden, weil er niemals Mandos sehen wird.  
  
Ihr seid nichts und er wird weniger als nichts sein.  
  
  
Gandalf saß nun ruhig auf seinem hohen Stuhl und wirkte sehr alt und gebeugt. "Es ist wahrlich schlimmer als ich selbst befürchtet hatte." Galadriel und Celeborn standen hinter ihm und hatten mit ihm die Worte gelesen. Galadriel hatte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vorher Iloreth gesessen hatte, niedergelassen und hatte beide Hände in ihren Schoß gelegt. "Ihr wisst, was dies bedeutet," Gandalf sprach schließlich, denn es schien, als würde es niemals ausgesprochen werden, wenn er es nicht täte. "Es geht nun nicht mehr nur um eine Gefahr für Legolas alleine. Ich vermag im Moment nicht zu deuten, wie geschah, was nun geschehen ist, doch es scheint, dass ein Teil des Balrog dem Sturz entkommen konnte und sich in Legolas einzunisten vermochte. So war er schließlich doch zu lange der Dunkelheit ausgesetzt und war ein willkommenes Opfer für ihn."  
  
Gandalfs Knöchel an der rechten Hand, die den Stock hielt, standen weiß hervor. "Er hat sich in Legolas eingenistet und von ihm gezehrt, von ihm gelebt. Er hat die Anfälle ausgelöst, offensichtlich hat er nun genug von Legolas Kräften gezehrt und glaubt sich stark genug, ihn zu überwältigen, sonst hätte Legolas keine Anfälle gehabt. Sein Körper versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen diese dunkle Macht zu erwehren. Der Balrog versucht, die Macht in Legolas an sich zu reißen, um den Körper voll unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch dann macht es keinen Sinn, was er sagt." Gandalf schien wie zu sich selbst zu sprechen. "Wenn er die Macht übernimmt, wird er Legolas so lange daran hindern, die Hallen von Mandos zu erreichen, wie er lebt...doch sollte er sterben wird Legolas wieder frei sein. Wie also...."Gandalf richtete sich plötzlich auf und erstarrte. "Außer," fuhr er fort, "außer, er hat gar nicht vor, in Legolas zu verbleiben, sondern will zurück in seinen eigenen Körper. "Oh, Elbereth", Gandalf sackte wieder in sich zusammen. "Und wir haben Legolas direkt zu ihm geschickt." Galadriel hatte ihre Hände immer noch ruhig in ihrem Schoß liegen, doch schaute sie Gandalf ebenso geschockt an, wie dieser selbst zu sein schien.   
  
"Bitte Gandalf, sprecht doch in klaren Worten," unterbrach Celeborn Gandalf und blickte besorgt auf ihn hinunter, da er noch immer stand. "Verzeiht Celeborn, ich stehe neben mir. Lass mich alles erklären, bestimmte Dinge mögen euch entgangen sein, da ihr noch nicht lange bei uns in Tol Eressear seid. Legolas war zu lange der Dunkelheit ausgesetzt, ihr selber wisst, wie sehr es Elben schwächen kann, zu lange der Dunkelheit ausgesetzt zu sein, um so mehr, als dass es sich um die Dunkelheit Morias handelte. Es vermag die Elben in den Wahnsinn zu führen, dass wisst ihr wahrlich besser als ich. Nun, die Gemeinschaft, zu der Legolas gehörte, kann noch nicht weit von Moria gewesen sein, als der Balrog in die Tiefe stürzte und möglicherweise zerschmetterte, oder einfach nur eingeklemmt wurde. Darüber vermag ich nicht zu urteilen, nicht jetzt. Nun, der Balrog muss seinen Körper verlassen haben und Zuflucht im, von der Dunkelheit geschwächten, Legolas gefunden haben. Dort hat er sich eingenistet und gewartet. Gewartet, bis er genug von Legolas' Stärke absorbiert hatte, um die Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu erlangen, oder es zumindest zu versuchen, und ihn dazu zu bringen zu tun, was er wünscht."  
  
Gandalf pausierte einen Moment. "Er kann entweder die Macht vollends übernehmen oder wie ein Parasit, versteckt in seinem Wirt, verbringen. So dachte ich es zuerst, doch ich lag mit dieser Vermutung falsch. Ich glaube, dieser Balrog wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, Legolas zu beherrschen, er will ihn zerstören und zwar vollkommen. Hier steht es, er verspottet uns, indem er uns sagt was er vor hat." Gandalf fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern unter dem vorletzten Satz entlang, vermied es jedoch, das dort Geschriebene auszusprechen. Er sagt uns, dass er Legolas über den Tod hinaus quälen will. Er will ihn niemals in die Hallen von Mandos lassen." Gandalf schlug verzweifelt auf das Pergament mit den schrecklichen Worten. "Er will zurück nach Moria und dort wird er seinen Körper wiederbeleben und dann....." Gandalf senkte den Kopf und schwieg.  
  
Galadriel legte ihre Hände vorsichtig auf den Tisch, so, als fürchte sie, sie würden zerbrechen, wenn sie sie zu hastig bewegte. "Gandalf, unter uns Elben ist es kein Geheimnis, dass die Balrog vermögen, uns zu töten auf eine Art und Weise, die für niemanden außerhalb unserer Rasse nachzuvollziehen ist. Es ist jedoch ein Geheimnis für all jene, die wir nicht engste Freunde nennen. So wussten die Zwerge nicht, was sie getan hatten, als sie in Moria zu tief und gierig schürften. Es war ihnen nicht klar, dass sie unser Armageddon heraufbeschworen hatten. Eine Macht, die der Elben Untergang beschleunigte. So wurde unsere Feindschaft geboren und nun, da die alten Feinde vergessen scheinen und Fehden beendet sind, holt uns die alte Gefahr wieder ein. Sie war mitten unter uns, und wir vermochten ihrer nicht zu erkennen." Bedrückt schwieg sie und die Stille füllte die Bibliothek, geradezu fassbar, wie dichter Nebel.  
  
In diese Stille hinein, wurde die Türe der Bibliothek plötzlich ruckhaft aufgestoßen und Iloreth stolperte verstört in den großen, runden Raum. Drei sorgenvolle Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen. Langsam näherte sie sich dem runden Tisch, Unverständnis war in ihr Gesicht geschrieben und in ihren hohlen Händen hielt sie etwas kleines, das sie fast ehrfürchtig auf den großen Tisch zwischen all die Pergamente und direkt vor die Übersetzung der schrecklichen Worte legte. Gandalf, Galadriel und Celeborn blickten von ihren Händen auf den Tisch und auf das kleine Etwas, was aus ihren Händen auf den Tisch geglitten war. Es war ein kleines Blatt, oder besser eine Hälfte eines kleinen getrockneten Blattes.   
  
Es war ein einfaches, kleines, getrocknetes Blatt, von der Form eines Vogelfußes, drei Zehen, die sich von der Mitte des Blattes abzweigten. Doch die Reaktionen, die sich nach einem Moment auf den Gesichtern, des Maiar und der Elben zeigte, war alles andere als einem gewöhnlichen Blatt entsprechend. Obwohl ein Drittel des Blattes fehlte, konnte man die ursprüngliche Form des Blattes sehr gut erahnen, das dort grau und fahl vor ihnen lag. Galadriel und Gandalf standen fast gleichzeitig auf, doch Galadriel war die erste, die ihre Hand nach dem Blatt ausstreckte und es vorsichtig in die Höhe hob. Gandalf und Celeborn beobachteten gespannt jede ihrer Bewegung, als sie das Blatt nah an ihr Gesicht brachte und daran roch.   
  
Es war ein süßlicher, verlockender Geruch, der die Sinne zu betören schien. Galadriel ließ das Blatt sinken und blickte zu Iloreth. "Wo hast du es gefunden?", fragte sie mit einer seltsamen Ruhe in ihrer Stimme, ganz so, als wüsste sie die Antwort schon und wolle sie nur ausgesprochen wissen, um sich ihrer vollkommen sicher zu sein.  
Iloreth stand nur da, eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt und sie hielt ihre Hände krampfhaft umklammert, während der Daumen ihrer linken Hand unablässig über den Handballen ihrer Rechten strich. Sie blickte auf, da die Worte offensichtlich an sie gerichtet worden waren. "Es," begann sie, "es lag zwischen der Schlafmatte und einem Pfosten, am Fußende des Bettes. Dort hatte er seine Tasche am Tag vor seiner Abreise abgestellt. Es muss ihm unbeabsichtigt aus der Hand oder seinem Rucksack gefallen sein." Sie blickte von Galadriel wieder zu dem kleinen Blatt, das nun Celeborn in den Händen hielt und ebenso vorsichtig wie Galadriel daran roch.  
  
Gandalf nahm es als nächstes zwischen die Finger, doch er roch nicht daran, sondern blickte nur einmal kurz darauf um es dann wieder, mit einem noch sorgenvollerem Gesicht auf den Tisch zu legen. Tiefe Furchen zogen sich durch sein Gesicht und eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit spiegelte sich darin.  
  
Iloreth sah es und blickte ohnmächtig auf den Boden. Ein Schweigen breitete sich in der Bibliothek aus und schließlich war es Iloreth die wieder sprach und sie rezitierte einen Spruch von dem sie niemals gedacht hätte, sich einmal seiner entsinnen zu müssen.   
  
"Laraan, der Elben sanfter Tod,   
begebt ihr euch in größte Not,  
so führt es euch zum schnellen Tod."  
  
Sie blickte wieder auf ihre Hände und strich fast zärtlich über die Narbe an ihrem Handballen. Gandalf stand mit gebeugten Schultern auf und entfernte sich vom Tisch. Galadriel blickte zu Celeborn auf und er legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Schultern.   
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille. Dann sprach Gandalf. "Nun denn, er hat Laraan bei sich, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er es schon angewandt hat. Nein, daran mag ich nicht glauben. Galadriel ich möchte euch bitten weit über Tol Eressear, die Grenzen eures neuen Reiches hinaus zu greifen und ihn zu finden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sein Leben beenden wollte, geschweige denn dass er es schon hat." Er wirkte auf einmal sehr unruhig, als habe er innerlich eine Entscheidung getroffen und blickte zur Tür. "Wo bleibt nur Gimli, wahrlich Gwaihirs Flügel wären nun wirklich von Nöten."   
  
Galadriel stand auf. "Gandalf, ich werde tun was ich kann, doch hört meine Worte, wir werden seine Wahl akzeptieren müssen, so schwer es auch auf uns lasten mag." Sie blickte Gandalf ruhig in die Augen, doch Celeborn konnte an kleinen Änderungen ihrer Haltung erkennen, wie schwer ihr die Worte fielen die sie nun sprach. "Doch mit dem Wissen, welches wir nun haben, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn er seine Leben selber beendet, da der Balrog ihn niemals nach Mandos entlassen wird. Er wird ihn ewig quälen und sollte er dereinst die Lust daran verlieren, so wird nicht genug von Legolas verbleiben, als dass er jemals den Weg finden würde."  
  
Gandalf seufzte. "Ich werde akzeptieren was geschehen ist, wenn es geschehen ist. Doch werde ich alles tun um zu verhindern, sofern es in meiner und unserer Macht liegt, was zu verhindern ist. Ich vermag nicht ungeschehen zu machen, was geschehen ist, doch in unserer Macht liegt die Entscheidung. Die Entscheidung darüber hinzunehmen, oder einzugreifen. Unsere Zeit in Mittelerde ist abgelaufen und wir haben die Gefilde der Menschen verlassen, doch nun geht es nicht um die Menschen, es geht um einen aus unseren Reihen. Und mag auch meine Zeit für die Menschen abgelaufen sein, so ist sie dies nicht für uns, nicht für Legolas."  
  
"Ihr habt Recht Gandalf," unterbrach Celeborn beide und trat auf sie zu. Er nahm Galadriel bei der Hand. "Wir werden uns Vortasten über Tol Eressear hinaus, weit in die Tiefen Mittelerdes hinein und so er noch lebt, werden wir einen Rat abhalten und eine Entscheidung fällen." Gandalf nickte und verbeugte sich leicht. "So wollen wir es halten." Antwortete er und ging wieder zum Tisch zurück, an dem er sich schwer niederließ und seinen Gedanken nachhing. Viel hatte sich an diesem frühen Morgen ergeben und er musste über vieles nachdenken um wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er blickte zu Iloreth, die vergessen vor dem großen Tisch stand und war sich sicher, dass sie sehr viel für Legolas empfand. Vielleicht könnte sie eine Hilfe sein. Er würde mit Galadriel darüber sprechen müssen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Das erste was er wahrnahm, war das leise, immer wiederkehrende Säuseln des Wassers, das mit leichten Wellen gegen seine Beine schlug. Dann bemerkte er die Helligkeit und öffnete die Augen. Er sah eine bleiche Hand, die im ruhig Sand lag. Es war seine Hand und er blickte über sie hinaus um zu erkennen wo er war. Es musste sehr früher Morgen sein, denn die Helligkeit war noch zart und so wie er lag konnte er auch nicht erkennen wo sie her kam. Er lag an einem feinsandigen Strand und ein dünner Nebel hing in der Luft. Legolas war verwirrt, hatte er wieder einen Anfall gehabt? Ja, die Nacht zuvor, er hatte geträumt und der Traum war eine Erinnerung gewesen ... und...  
  
Legolas bemerkte wie er zitterte, eine schreckliche Kälte hielt ihn umfangen und er merkte jetzt erst wie seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen. Er musste aus dem Wasser, wie auch immer er hineingekommen war, er musste aus dem Wasser heraus. Er versuchte hoch zu kommen, doch seine Arme waren taub und da er kein Gefühl in ihnen hatte, schaffte er es nicht in die Höhe zu kommen. Schließlich kam er auf die Knie, doch diesmal konnte er seine Beine nicht spüren und so zog er sich schließlich mit den Armen aus dem Wasser. Er zog sich weiter ans Ufer, bis er Sand erreicht hatte, der nicht vollkommen nass war. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und spürte wie sein Kopf von der Anstrengung zu schwirren begann. Warum schmerzte sein Kopf nur so? Bevor er sich noch weiter mit dieser Frage beschäftigen konnte, spürte er plötzlich wie das Schwirren seines Kopfes seinen Magen in Mitleidenschaft zog und eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn. Während er noch auf der Seite lag, übergab er sich und eine Menge Flusswasser, fand seinen Weg aus seinem Magen. Schließlich fiel er erschöpft zurück.  
  
Als die Welt sich nicht mehr drehte, versuchte er erneut in die Höhe zukommen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass der Schmerz sich an seiner linken Schläfe zu intensivieren schien, und diesmal schaffte er es. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen und zittrigen Beinen, stand er am Ufer und suchte die Umgebung ab. Hinter ihm floss der Fluss, welcher Fluss war es doch gleich, weiter in süd-östlicher Richtung. Links von ihm, im Osten tat sich ein tiefer, dunkler Wald auf und auf der anderen Flussseite und sonst überall wellte sich der Boden sanft und verlieh der Umgebung ein weiches Aussehen. Wieso war er hier? Legolas drehte sich im Kreis und blickte in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Die Luft war kalt, leichter Nebel hing noch in der Luft des jungen Morgens und eine seltsame Stille lag über allem.   
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht um die Haare, die seinen Blick störten, zurück zu streifen und bemerkte eine kleine schmerzende Stelle über seiner linken Schläfe. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was in den vergangenen Stunden der Nacht geschehen war und sein Geist klärte sich nur langsam. Die Kälte war schrecklich und Legolas Atem verließ seinen Mund in kleinen Wölkchen. Er tastete an seinem Körper entlang und konnte keine weitere Verletzung feststellen. Sein Körper schmerzte genauso wie wenn er einen Anfall hatte. Er hatte diesen Traum gehabt, soweit konnte er sich erinnern, der Traum mit Iloreth. Was war dann passiert, er hatte seine Sachen genommen und wollte die Nacht durchlaufen, doch nun war es Morgen und er war offensichtlich in den Fluss gefallen. Welcher Fluss, der...der ... ja, der Brandywein war es. Doch wo waren seine Sachen. Sein Bogen war fort. Sein Köcher jedoch nicht, durch die Halterung, die um seinen Brustkorb geschnürt war, hatte er ihn nicht verloren, doch alle Pfeile waren fort. Die Scheide seines Schwertes war leer. Er war ohne Waffen, nur sein Dolch war ihm geblieben, den er unter der Decke auf der Vorderseite des Waffenriemens getragen hatte.   
  
Sein Rucksack war nicht fort, er war ihm ebenso, wie der Köcher, durch seine Verschnürung erhalten geblieben. Die Fragen warum er hier war, musste er aufschieben, er fror schrecklich und musste sich erst um seine körperlichen Belange kümmern. Legolas suchte den Boden ab, ob noch etwas seiner Habseligkeiten zu finden war, doch der Boden war bar und nur seine Abdrücke im feinen Sand zeugten von seiner Anwesenheit. Er ging langsam und mit hölzernen Bewegungen auf den Rand des Waldes zu und zog dabei den Rucksack von seinen Schultern. Im dunklen Schatten des Waldes, fiel er in die Knie und schüttete mit klammen Fingern den Rucksack aus. Der Verschluss hatte sich etwas gelockert und er hatte Glück, dass nichts verloren gegangen war, noch mehr Glück war es jedoch, dass das Gewicht des vollgesogenen Rucksacks ihn nicht hinunter gezogen hatte. Ulmo schien seine Hand über ihn gehalten zu haben.   
  
Er musste warm werden und erst aus der nassen Kleidung heraus, doch er hatte nichts trockenes zum Wechseln. Nachdem er den Rucksack von seinen Schultern hatte, streifte er die schwere Decke ab, die ihn zusätzlich beschwerte. Ulmo musste wirklich seine Hand über ihn gehalten haben, dass er nicht ertrunken war. Die Decke breitete er über einem kleinen Felsen in der Nähe. Dann wühlte er mit zitternden Fingern in dem Haufen Utensilien nach seinen Feuersteinen. Es dauerte lange, bis er mit starren Fingern endlich ein Feuer entfacht hatte und nachdem er sich noch zweimal übergeben musste, schien es ihm noch länger zu dauern, bis er sich von seiner Kleidung befreit hatte und nur noch in seiner Hose vor dem kleinen Feuer saß.  
  
Im Schatten der Bäume schien die Kälte immerwährend, doch er wagte nicht sich weiter von den Bäumen zu entfernen, aus Sorge dem Grund zu begegnen, der vor wenigen Stunden für seinen Sturz in den Brandywein verantwortlich gewesen war. Sein Kopf schmerzte und ihm wurde immer wieder schwindelig, doch er musste seine Kleidung trocknen und so suchte er einige Zweige zusammen. Er stützte sie geschickt ineinander, so dass er die Kleidung darauf hängen konnte, um sie dann nah am Feuer zu trocknen. Um nicht nur frierend am Feuer zu sitzen, begann er seine Habseligkeiten zu durchforsten. Um sich von den Fragen, die ihn bedrängten, abzulenken, durchforstete er den kleinen Haufen Habseligkeiten nach Verdorbenem. Die Lembas waren vollkommen aufgeweicht und nur die Blätter in welche sie gewickelt waren, hielten davon ab, auseinander zu fallen. Legolas schob sie vorsichtig zur Seite.  
  
Seine Feldflasche schien unbeschädigt und Legolas nippte vorsichtig von den paar Schlücken Miruvor, die sich noch in der Flasche befanden. Nachdem sein Magen nicht rebellierte, trank er die Flüssigkeit in vorsichtigen Schlücken vollkommen aus. Er fühlte sich schrecklich und würde all seine noch verbliebene Stärke brauchen, wollte er in den nächsten Tagen jemals Bree erreichen, denn dies musste nun sein nächstes Ziel sein. All seine Habseligkeiten würde er trocknen müssen, doch nun war es nur wichtig, dass er etwas seiner Kleidung trocknete. Außerdem war es jetzt noch wichtig, dass er aß. Er wollte gerade die Lembamasse nehmen und damit näher ans Feuer rücken um sie ihm kleinen Wirkungskreis der Flammen zu verzehren, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. Er nahm seinen Rucksack und suchte innen nach einer kleinen verborgenen Tasche in die er hinein griff. Innen ertastete er ein kleines Päckchen, nicht größer, als ein Handteller und flach, denn sein Inhalt war nicht sonderlich groß.  
  
Legolas zog den in dunkles Pergament gewickelten Inhalt heraus. Es war ebenso durchnässt, wie alles, was mit ihm in den Fluss gefallen war. Vorsichtig roch er an dem Päckchen, ein zarter, kaum wahrnehmbarer, süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er wickelte den Inhalt vorsichtig aus. Darin befanden sich einige dreigliedrige Blätter, die vollkommen aufgeweicht waren und etwas von ihrer Farbe verloren hatten. Sie waren von einem dunklen grau gewesen und schimmerten nun heller, als sie es getan hatten, als er sie in Tol Eressea in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte. Legolas nahm das Päckchen mit den Laraanblätter mit ans Feuer und rückte so nah an die Flammen wie es nur ging. Er legte das Päckchen mit den giftigen Blättern nahe ans Feuer, damit sie ebenfalls trocknen konnten. Dann nahm er die Lembas hoch und betrachtete sie. Er führte die halb aufgelöste Masse an seine Nase und roch daran. Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm erneut in die Nase, ganz schwach nur, doch gab es ihm die Antwort die er befürchtet hatte. Etwas von dem Gift war aus den Blättern geschwemmt worden und die Lembas waren nun nicht mehr genießbar. Das Gift in ihnen mochte ausreichen ihn zu töten, oder ihn nur ins Koma fallen zu lassen. Legolas warf die feuchte Masse ins Feuer. Noch hatte er nicht aufgegeben.   
  
Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis Legolas, der frierend nahe am Feuer kauerte sich endlich wieder die Kleidung anziehen konnte. Als es schließlich soweit war, musste die Sonne schon ihren Zenit erreicht haben, doch zeigte sie sich nicht, der Himmel blieb bewölkt. Ebenso blieb Legolas' Gedächtnis bewölkt und er konnte sich weiterhin nicht erinnern, weshalb er in den Fluss gefallen war. Als er schließlich die angewärmte Kleidung anlegen konnte, zitterte er schrecklich und ihn schien noch stärker zu frieren, als vorher, obwohl sein Gesicht vor innerer Wärme errötet war. Noch hatte er kein Fieber, doch er wusste, es würde kommen. Sein Rucksack war immer noch feucht, doch es half nichts, er hatte all seine Nahrung verloren und auch Miruvor war nicht mehr vorhanden, er musste nach Bree und zwar so schnell er konnte, er brauchte Nahrung und ein Bett für ein oder zwei Tage um sich zu erholen. Den Geist schweifen zu lassen, während er lief, war nicht genug um die Müdigkeit zu kurieren, die sich seines Geistes bemächtigt hatte. Legolas wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er brauchte Hilfe.  
  
Das Miruvor behielt er glücklicherweise bei sich, auch wenn immer wieder eine Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg, schaffte er es dennoch sich nicht mehr zu übergeben. Sein Kopf wurde langsam wieder etwas klarer, doch wenn er zum Wolkenverhangenen Himmel aufblickte schmerzte ihn die Helligkeit der weißen Wolken. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wie weit er den Brandywein hinabgetrieben war, so konnte er sich dennoch sehr genau vorstellen, wo er sich befand. Der Wald, an dessen Rand er sein Feuer entfacht hatte, musste der alte Wald sein. Wenn er sich recht entsann, lebte dort Tom Bombadil mit seiner Goldbeere, doch viel hatte sich getan und er konnte nicht sicher sein ob er immer noch darin lebte oder sich auch zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte gehört dass Tom den Hobbits einen Spruch beigebracht hatte, mit dessen Hilfe sie ihn rufen konnten innerhalb seines Reiches, doch hatten die Hobbits diesen Spruch nicht in seiner Anwesenheit wiederholt, so dass dies keine Option war. In seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte er im Alten Wald verhungern, bevor er Tom gefunden hatte oder dieser ihn.  
  
Er war also am südlichen Ende des Alten Waldes und so schätze er, dass er nicht weiter als 50 Meilen vom Grünweg entfernt sein konnte. Wenn er weiter nach Osten lief müsste er zwangsläufig auf den Grünweg stoßen und dann brauchte er sich nur nach Norden zu wenden und würde nach Bree kommen. Vielleicht konnte er es schaffen sein Ziel noch am nächsten Tag zu erreichen. Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich, vielleicht würde er den Grünweg diese Nacht erreichen, doch niemals Bree. Wenn er durch die Hügelgräberhöhen wanderte, konnte er vielleicht ein paar Meilen einsparen, doch er hatte keine Waffen bis auf einen Dolch. Es war keine gute Wahl dieses Risiko einzugehen ohne eine gute Waffe und in der Verfassung in der er sich nun befand.  
  
Legolas hatte alle Sachen zusammengesucht und wieder im Rucksack verstaut, alles geschultert und den Dolch griffbereit in der Nähe seine Hände fest geschnallt. Schließlich füllte er seine nun leere Feldflasche noch mit Wasser aus dem Fluss. Er spürte wie eine Hitze in seinem Körper entfachte, während er seine Schritte nach Osten lenkte. Sein Kopf schmerzte etwas und er war sich sicher, dass die Wunde über seiner Schläfe von einem Stein herrührte. Legolas ging so schnell er konnte, doch merkte er bald wie seine Schritte langsamer wurden und die Übelkeit ihn bald stärker befiehl und so wurde er schließlich langsamer. Er ließ seine Gedanken ruhen, während er wanderte und zwang sich immer weiter zu gehen. Die Stunden verstrichen und der Tag neigte sich dem Ende, doch er lief weiter. "Ich muss weiter. Oh Elbereth gib mir die Stärke, ich muss weiter,... weiter, muss weiter... nach Bree...Dort kann ich ruhen." wiederholte er innerlich immer und immer wieder. Immer und immer weiter lief er. Die Nacht brach herein und immer noch lief er weiter, ein innerer Drang schien ihn anzutreiben, so als wolle nicht er alleine, dass er überlebte, sondern noch etwas anderes in ihm.  
  
Es musste schon weit über Mitternacht sein, als er an den Hügelgräbern vorbei kam, seine Schritte waren vielmehr zu einem Taumeln geworden und er spürte dass er glühte, auch wenn ihm furchtbar kalt war. Immer noch trieb eine innere Stimme ihn an, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Doch als er wenige Meilen nach den Hügelgräbern über einen Stein stolperte, den seine, vom Fieber glasigen Augen, nicht gesehen hatten, blieb er einfach im Gras liegen war sofort eingeschlafen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas konnte kaum eine Stunde im Grass gelegen haben, da der Mond nur unwesentlich weiter gewandert war. Als er wieder zu sich kam, starrte er einen Moment leer auf das dunkle Grass vor seinem Gesicht, dass im Mondlicht kaum sichtbar war. Ein Wolf heulte - nicht weit entfernt - Legolas setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Die Schmerzen nach dem Anfall waren etwas besser geworden aber stattdessen spürte er nun wie sein Körper glühte und ein Fieber seine Gedanken verlangsamte. Die Ebene vor ihm war nicht sehr flach, überall standen Büsche und das Land wellte sich in unzähligen Hügeln. Keine Bäume waren jedoch zu sehen. Wieder hörte er das Heulen des Wolfes, oder war es vielleicht sogar ein Werwolf gewesen? Diesmal etwas näher. Er musste weiter. Legolas fror zwar nicht mehr, aber dafür konnte er kaum mehr richtig denken, da das Fieber sehr hoch war.   
  
Schwerfällig kam er wieder auf die Füße und blickte verwirrt um sich. Nach Stand des Mondes und der Sterne wand er sich wieder nach Osten und glaubte in weiter Ferne die vagen Umrisse eines Weges zu erkennen. Konnte dies vielleicht schon der Grünweg sein. Durch seinen Sturz war sein Waffengürtel verrutscht und der Köcher hing schief herab und behinderte seinen rechten Arm in dessen Bewegung. Legolas kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter darum. Hinter sich konnte er erneut das nahe Heulen des Wolfes hören und den Blick fest auf den fernen Strich wenig unterhalb des Horizonts geheftet, setze er wieder seine Schritte.   
  
Ganz so als würde das Fieber ihn antreiben glitt der Boden unter seinen Füßen schnell dahin und es schien ihm fast als würde er alles schneller erleben, ganz so, als würde er seine Augen öfter geschlossenen halten als offen und als würden ihm immer wieder Momente der Nacht fehlen. Plötzlich änderte sich der Boden und während er noch lief erkannte er dunkle feuchte Erde unter seinen Füßen und dann war der Boden wieder von einem spärlichen Grün. Erstaunt blieb Legolas stehen und blickte sich um. Er war gerade über den Grünweg getreten und befand sich schon wieder auf der anderen Seite der von Süden kommenden Straße. In seinem Fieber war er stundenlang gelaufen und hätte den Grünweg beinahe verpasst, weil er einfach weiter gelaufen war.   
  
Legolas drehte sich wieder um und taumelte erschöpft zurück zum Weg, den er jetzt nur noch nach Norden zu folgen brauchte. Bree lag an dessen Ende. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Helligkeit auf, die alles in ein sanftes Licht tauchte. Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen, jedoch ließen die Wolken ihr Licht nicht vollkommen passieren und so war ihm das Licht wohl lange nicht aufgefallen. Einen Moment ließ Legolas sich an den Wegesrand auf einen Felsen sinken, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, die schweißnass an seinem Kopf klebten. Wie lange war er gelaufen? Das Verständnis von Zeit, Entfernung und Geschwindigkeit schien ihm nun wie eine weit entfernte Vorstellung von Leben und Tod und entglitt seinem Verstand wann immer er versuchte es zu greifen.  
  
Einen Moment sank ihm der Kopf vornüber und mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien, stützte er ihn mit beiden Händen ab. Dann strich er sich die Kapuze zurück, die die Hitze, welche von seinem Kopf ausging nicht entweichen lassen hatte. Eine kühle Brise kühlte ihm einen Moment seine Stirn und die geröteten Wangen. Mit glasigen Augen blickte er sich um. Wieder lag ein leichter Nebel in den Hügeln der Umgebung. Im Westen von wo er gekommen war, war der Nebel noch dichter, da dort der Brandywein lag, von dem mehr Feuchtigkeit aufstieg. Er griff an seinen Gürtel, an dem er seine Feldflasche angebracht hatte und trank gierig von dem kühlen Nass und verteilte eine Handvoll noch auf seinem glühenden Gesicht.  
  
Schließlich kam er wieder in die Höhe und nachdem der Schwindel der ihn sofort befallen hatte abgeklungen war, ging er weiter. Er zog sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und versuchte sich auf den Weg vor seinen Füßen zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder schien er sich nach rechts oder links zu verschieben und drohte ihm aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Eine sinnlose Wut begann an Legolas zu zehren, denn er vermochte nicht diesen schrecklichen Weg an seinem Platz zu halten. Innerlich fluchte er warum er alleine war, warum war Gimli nicht mitgekommen, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte Gimli nicht mitnehmen wollen und keinen anderen. Er hatte ja alleine gehen wollen. Warum eigentlich? Und da er schon bei dieser Frage war, ging er noch weiter. Warum war er eigentlich hier.....wo war hier? Schwer atmend blieb Legolas stehen, die letzten Stunden war er nur sehr langsam vorangekommen und niemandem begegnet - nicht dass er jemanden bemerkt hätte - wäre ihm denn jemand begegnet.  
  
Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel, der immer noch schwer verhangen war, eine Spur von Dämmerung schien schon in ihm zu liegen und es schneite. Große, ausladende Schneeflocken fielen langsam vom Himmel. Legolas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und verfolgte den Fall einer Schneeflocke, die Kurs auf ihn genommen zu haben schien. Langsam wehte sie in seine Richtung und schwebte dem Boden entgegen. Der Horizont schien auf einmal Legolas von links entgegenzukippen, der nur noch die Schneeflocke betrachtete, wie sie ihm langsam entgegen flog. Dann kam der Boden auf einmal näher. Legolas hatte nicht bemerkt wie die Kraft aus seinen Beinen gewichen war und er zur Seite hin weggesackt war.  
Die Welt um die herabfallenden Schneeflocken wurde langsam dunkel bis er nichts mehr sehen und spüren konnte. Der Schnee fiel weiter in großen, wunderschönen Flocken vom Himmel, einige fielen auf Legolas' Gesicht und schmolzen sobald sie seine Haut berührt hatten.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Im Reich der Menschen

Kapitel 6   
  
- Im Reich der Menschen -   
  
   
  
Viele glaubten, dass seit der Vernichtung Saurons nichts Böses mehr in Mittelerde war, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Obwohl die Kreaturen des Bösen auch nicht mehr in dem Maße Mittelerde beherrschten, wie es zu Zeiten Saurons der Fall gewesen war, so gab es jedoch immer noch genug Übel, um das Leben der einfachen Bevölkerung zu erschweren. Vor allem wenn es sich bei dieser einfachen Bevölkerung um Hobbits handelte. Seit Aragorn aus dem Geschlecht der Dunedain, Erbe Isildurs, König Gondors wurde, war viel Zeit vergangen. Dennoch hielten sich die Waldläufer immer noch an seinem Wunsch, das Auenland zu beschützen und so gab es immer noch einige Waldläufer, die sich so weit westlich von Gondor um die Sicherheit des kleinen Volkes kümmerten.   
  
   
  
Indolin war einer der wenigen Waldläufer, die sich - so weit von Gondor entfernt - berufen fühlten darauf zu achten, dass dem kleinen Volk kein Unglück geschah. Lange jedoch hatten sich keine Schatten mehr so weit nach Westen gewagt. Die wenigen, die es noch gab, versteckten sich in den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges oder den Resten der dunklen Feste Mordors. So war Indolin doch sehr überrascht gewesen, als er den einsamen Wanderer - mehr taumelnd als gerade laufend - auf dem Grünweg erblickte. Zuerst glaubte er ihn möglicherweise von Wegelagerern überfallen, denn - je näher man den Siedlungen der Menschen kam - desto wahrscheinlicher wurden solche Überfälle.   
  
Indolin erblickte den einsamen Wanderer mit dem grauen, seltsam unscheinbaren Umhang auch erst sehr spät und das verärgerte ihn. Den Spuren zu urteilen nach, hätte er ihn schon fast vor zwei Tagen entdecken müssen. Er war diesmal auf einer Erkundungsreise, denn es waren merkwürdige Gerüchte bis nach Gondor gelangt und er war gesandt worden mehr zu erfahren. Er war bis nach Fornost geritten, zu den nördlichen Höhen und dann nach Süden umgekehrt und am Rand des alten Waldes war er weiter geritten, als er das erste Mal auf die Spuren getroffen war. Eine kalte Feuerstelle und recht ungewöhnliche Spuren, kaum zu erkennen. Er hatte sich diese Spuren nicht erklären können, sie alsbald verloren und sie schließlich, abgesehen vom Feuer, für die Spuren eines besonders gewandten Tieres aus dem alten Wald gehalten. Jetzt ärgerte ihn diese Annahme, denn die Spuren, welche eben dieser Wanderer verursachte, waren dieselben, die er am Fluss gefunden hatte.   
  
Er hatte nach Bree reiten wollen, um sich etwas Met im Tänzelnden Pony zu gönnen und vielleicht etwas Zeit mit der hübschen Ardana zu verbringen, so sie sich denn noch seiner entsinnen würde, doch dann hatte er eine Botschaft aus Gondor erhalten. Die Adler riefen alle Waldläufer aus dem westlichen Reich zurück. Etwas musste geschehen sein, dass die Anwesenheit aller Waldläufer verlangte und so war er offen auf dem Grünweg geritten, als er den Wanderer entdeckt hatte.    
  
Langsamer ritt er eine Weile hinter dem fremd gekleideten Wanderer, der ihn nicht zu bemerken schien. Schließlich jedoch wurden die Bewegungen des Fremden langsamer und unsteter und nach einem Moment sackte er einfach zur Seite weg. Indolin drückte seinem Pferd die Absätze seiner ? eher für weite Wanderungen geschaffenen Stiefel - in die Seite und es machte einen Satz nach vorne, trabte schneller zu dem anscheinend Ohnmächtigen. Vorsichtig brachte er die letzten paar Meter zwischen sich und dem Liegenden hinter sich. Auch wenn er kaum noch eine Gefahr befürchtete, der Mann - denn er schien von der Statur eines Mannes zu sein - war offensichtlich krank oder geschwächt, doch wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.   
  
 Wenige Meter vor ihm brachte er sein Pferd zum stehen. Einen Moment starrte er auf den Wanderer herab, der auf dem matschigen Weg lag. Das Wetter war nicht kalt genug, um den Boden gefrieren zu lassen, der Schnee würde nicht liegen bleiben. Ohne den Fremden aus den Augen zu lassen, ließ sich Indolin aus seinem Sattel gleiten und seine Füße sanken in den schlammigen Boden ein. Mit einer Hand auf seinem Schwert näherte er sich dem Liegenden. Er lag auf der linken Seite und seine Brust schien sich kaum zu heben, obwohl sein Atem in der Kälte sichtbar wurde. "He da!" Indolin trat heran und hockte sich neben dem Mann hin und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Der Mann reagierte nicht. Sein Gesicht wirkte sehr jung und außergewöhnlich schön für einen Mann, wenn es auch ziemlich verdreckt war. Doch unter dem Dreck konnte Indolin eine ungewöhnliche Röte erkennen. Dieser Mann hatte Fieber, sehr hohes Fieber.   
  
 Langsam machten die Spuren, die er am Fluss gefunden hatte Sinn; der hier war offensichtlich in den Fluss gefallen, dachte sich Indolin und fluchte innerlich sogleich. Er würde ihn nach Bree bringen müssen. Dort würde man sich um ihn kümmern können. Das würde seine Reise nach Gondor etwas verzögern, aber dieser Mann brauchte offensichtlich Hilfe. Wie tollpatschig er sich auch immer angestellt haben musste, um in den Fluss zu fallen, er brauchte Hilfe.   
  
   
  
Er beugte sich weiter herab und schob seine Arme unter Beine und Rücken des Fremden und war überrascht wie leicht er war. Indolin kam mit einem Ruck wieder in die Höhe, hatte er den Fremden doch als schwerer eingeschätzt und zuviel Kraft aufgewandt, um ihn in die Höhe zu heben. Kaum mehr als ein Fliegengewicht in seinen Armen. Indolin verzog die Stirn in Falten, während er den Anderen in den Sattel hob. Einen Moment schien der Fremde zu sich zu kommen und sein Körper ruckte augenblicklich in die Höhe, während er mit den Armen um sich griff, als suche er Halt. Die fiebrigen Augen öffneten sich und er blickte verwirrt um sich. Dann erblickte er Indolin und sah mit erschöpften Augen auf ihn herab, während sich seine langgliedrigen Hände reflexartig am Hals des Pferdes abstützten. "Aragorn?" flüsterte er schwach und blinzelte mehrmals, als würde er nicht klar sehen. "Othon ai gwennin canis cenin lle nif nin?"  
  
   
  
Dann wurden seine Augen wieder trüb und er sank vornüber und Indolin, der vor Überraschung selbst beinahe erstarrt war, konnte gerade noch zugreifen um zu verhindern, dass der Fremde wieder vom Pferd fiel. Welche Sprache hatte der Fremde gerade gesprochen? Indolin konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solch befremdliche und doch gleichzeitig so vertraute Worte vernommen zu haben. Der Klang der Sprache schien irgendeine Saite in ihm zum Klingen zu bringen und sie durchlief seinen Körper wie ein Zittern. Als habe er einen Baum sprechen hören; etwas, das unmöglich war. Etwas, das es nur in Fabeln gab. Der Klang dieser Sprache schien aus alten Fabeln zu entspringen und Indolin spürte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung tat und Ehrfurcht begann ihn zu erfüllen. Zögernd griff er nach oben und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf des Ohnmächtigen. Blonde Haare, deren Flechtwerk sich fast aufgelöst hatte und an einer Schläfe färbte ein Schnitt den Haaransatz rot. Ein schmales, edles Gesicht, aus dem eine andere Welt zu sprechen schien, eine längst vergessene Welt. Es war ein Elb.   
  
   
  
Indolin atmete hörbar aus, während er die spitzen Ohren des Ohnmächtigen betrachtete. Es war ein Elb. Bei Elbereth, es war tatsächlich ein Elb. Ein Elb in Mittelerde. Es gab keine Elben mehr in Mittelerde, es gab sie einfach nicht mehr! Ein leises Stöhnen des Elben brachte Indolin wieder zu sich und mit einer gleitenden Bewegung zog er sich hinter ihm aufs Pferd und entsann sich, das der Fremde krank war. Er blickte sich in alle Richtungen um, doch schien die Umgebung so unbelebt wie schon in den letzten Stunden. Er schob dem Elben wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf und drückte seine Fersen in die Flanken seines Pferdes. An diesem Tag sah es nicht mehr nach Met aus und auch Gondor würde warten müssen, zumindest ein bis zwei Tage.  
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
Bis nach Bree waren es noch zwei Stunden, da Indolin schließlich sein Pferd etwas hatte zügeln müssen, denn das schnelle Reiten hatte dem Elben nicht gut getan. Er war so kraftlos, dass Indolin ihn mit beiden Armen stützen musste, damit er nicht vom Pferd fiel. Für das Pferd war das zusätzliche Gewicht kein Problem gewesen, denn der Elb wog so gut wie gar nichts. Es war noch Tag, als er durch das noch geöffnete Tor ritt. Eine einzige breite Straße zog sich durch Bree, von denen nur wenige kleine Gässchen abliefen und zu dieser Zeit war sie noch recht belebt, doch niemand kümmerte sich um den dreckigen und wild aussehenden Indolin mit dem Ohnmächtigen vor sich auf dem Pferd.    
  
   
  
Indolin ritt durch die Straßen Brees, bis er das Tänzelnde Pony erreicht hatte, der einzigen Schänke in der Stadt. Er ritt in den Hof neben der Schänke und zügelte das Pferd vor dem Stall.   
  
Vorsichtig ließ er sich aus dem Sattel gleiten und versuchte, den Elben weiter im Sattel zu halten, doch seiner einzigen Stütze beraubt, rutsche er langsam hinab und Indolin zog ihn schließlich ganz aus dem Sattel. Alleine konnte der Elb jedoch nicht stehen, denn er war kaum bei Bewusstsein, also hob Indolin ihn in die Höhe und lehnte den Kopf des Elben gegen seine Schulter. Das blonde Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht und einen Moment betrachtete Indolin das Gesicht des Ohnmächtigen fast ehrfürchtig.   
  
   
  
Elben waren für ihn wie lang vergessene Geschichten, fast schon nur mehr der Schatten einer Legende und nie hatte er erwartet, selber jemals einem Elben zu begegnen. Die Augen des Elben waren geschlossen und beim Anblick des eingefallenen und fiebrigen Gesichtes kam Indolin nicht umhin, eine große Sorge in seinem Herzen zu verspüren. Eine Tür wurde zum Hof hin geöffnet und knallte dann laut wieder ins Schloss. Der Elbe in seinen Armen zuckte zusammen und seine fiebrigen Augen blickten umher, bis sein Blick auf Indolins Gesicht hängen blieb. "Amma colich nin muindor?" Die Stimme des Elben klang rau und erschöpft, doch gleichzeitig schien eine stille Autorität in ihr zu liegen, die Indolin dazu brachte, seine Augen vom Gesicht des anderen abzuwenden.  
  
   
  
Schließlich änderte sich die Stimme des Elben. "Ya naa tanya. Manka naa lye... Lavo nin bedin ereb." Mit diesen, für Indolin unverständlichen Worte wurde der Elbe unruhig und Indolin musste ihn schließlich los lassen, da es ihm offensichtlich verlangte, selber zu stehen. Indolin war sprachlos, er fühlte, dass er etwas sagen sollte, doch vermochte er nicht seine Stimme laut werden zu lassen, während er die schmale Figur des Elben vor sich betrachtete, der seine Augen nun durch den Stall streifen ließ. Erst als er schwankte und drohte umzufallen, griff Indolin wieder unter die Schultern des Elben und fand seine Stimme wieder. "Nicht, ihr seid zu schwach, lasst mich euch helfen." Der Elbe schien sich unwirsch von Indolins helfendem Griff befreien zu wollen, doch Indolin war im Moment stärker und so wurde die Gegenwehr des Elben schließlich schwächer und er ließ sich mit Indolins Hilfe vom Stall zum Eingang der Schänke bringen.   
  
   
  
Im Inneren der fast vollen Schänke erwartete sie stickige Luft, der Geruch abgestandenen Biers und vielerlei Tabaksorten. Hauptsächlich Männer saßen im Zwielicht an den kleinen Tischen und unterhielten sich bei Kerzenlicht, mal laut mal flüsternd miteinander. Indolin hielt den Elben, dessen Augen sinnentleert umherblickten, halb aufrecht und rief nach dem Wirt Mandekai. Dieser stand am anderen Ende der Theke und erklärte einem Volltrunkenen die Vorteile von Butterbier gegenüber herkömmlichen Biers. Als er auf Indolin aufmerksam, wurde ließ er ein tiefes Lachen hören, wischte sich die Hände an der dreckigen Schürze ab und kam mit schaukelnden Bewegungen auf ihn zu. "Na du alter Tunichtgut, treibt es dich mal wieder in unsere Gegend?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen, das einige Zahnlücken entblößte, reichte er Indolin seine Hand, die mehr einer Pranke glich.  
  
   
  
Indolin ließ seine Hand in Mandekais Griff versinken, doch gleich darauf löste er sie wieder und stützte den Elben, dessen Gesicht vollkommen unter seiner Kapuze verborgen war, an der Brust, weil dieser vornüber zu sinken drohte. "Ay," dröhnte Mandekai. "Ich dachte, über den Durst trinken könnte man nur bei mir wirklich gut trinken."   
  
"Ay." antwortete Indolin und grinste ebenfalls. Wenn Mandekai glaubte, der Elb wäre betrunken, so sollte er es ruhig denken; jetzt war die falsche Zeit für Erklärungen. "Doch, sei sicher, dein Bier ist immer noch das beste in ganz Mittelerde." Mandekai grinste verschmitzt. "So, was treibt dich mal wieder so weit in den Westen? Sind sie deiner in Gondor endlich überdrüssig geworden, du verschrobener Vogel?" Indolin lachte auf. "Nein, nein, in der Tat rufen sie mich schon zurück und ich kann nicht lange bleiben, doch in der Zwischenzeit würden ich und mein Freund hier gerne deine Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nehmen, wenn du erlaubst."   
  
   
  
Vom andern Ende der Theke meldete sich der Gast wieder, mit dem Mandekai gerade noch geredet hatte. Offensichtlich hatte sein vernebelter Geist nun verstanden, was der Wirt gesagt hatte und mit schwerer Zunge setzte er zu einer Antwort an. Mandekai wandte sich ihm einen Moment zu und lauschte dem Betrunkenen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Indolin um. Er griff unter den Tisch und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. "Such dir eins der Zimmer aus, du weißt ja wie es zu dieser Jahreszeit ist, nichts los, keine Gäste."  
  
"He da, Wirt, ich denke jedoch dass." begann der Betrunkene am Ende des Tresens erneut. "Ja, ja, schon gut." grummelte Mandekai gutmütig und wandte sich wieder seinen Gästen zu.   
  
   
  
Indolin nahm den Schlüssel und griff dem Elben wieder unter die Arme. Alarmiert kam wieder etwas Leben in seine Augen und er blickte sich um, so als wäre er plötzlich wieder vollkommen klar. Erneut wehrte er sich gegen die Hilfe Indolins und wieder konnte er sich nicht durchsetzen. "Ist schon gut." Flüsterte Indolin beruhigend und schob den Elben sanft Richtung der Stufen, um in den ersten Stock zu gelangen, wo die Zimmer lagen. Er nahm das erstbeste Zimmer direkt neben der Treppe und schob den Elben hinein. Die letzten paar Schritte bis zum Bett musste Indolin ihn fast wieder tragen, da ihn offensichtlich all seine Kraft verließ.  
  
   
  
Vorsichtig half er dem Elben aufs Bett und betrachtete erneut das dreckige, abgemagerte Gesicht. Der Kranke regte sich nicht, sondern lag einfach nur still da.   
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
Die nächsten zwei Tage rührte sich der Elb nicht. Er lag einfach nur da und mehrmals setzte sich Indolin neben ihn, unsicher, ob der Elbe überhaupt noch lebte. Er betrachtete die Atmung und saß oft selber lange Augenblicke erstarrt am Bettrand, bis er sicher war, dass der Elb noch lebte. Seine Reise nach Gondor hatte er verschoben, da die Anwesenheit eines Elben in Mittlererde um vieles wichtiger war, als seine unwichtige Anwesenheit in Gondor, zumal seine Reise auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht hatte.   
  
Am Abend des ersten Tages wusch Indolin dann den Verletzten.   
  
   
  
Er hatte Ardana damit beauftragen wollen, doch von Mandekai hatte er erfahren, dass sie nach Fornost zu ihren Verwandten gereist war, um dort einer Hochzeit beizuwohnen. So begab es sich also, dass Indolin den Elben selber entkleiden und waschen musste. Bei dem Anblick des abgemagerten Körpers verharrte er einen Moment und musste sich fast zwingen, die zarte, bleiche Haut mit einem Schwamm abzuwaschen, aus Sorge, ihn bei einer bloßen Berührung zu verletzten.   
  
   
  
Er sorgte dafür, dass die wunderliche Kleidung gereinigt wurde und versuchte dem Fremden etwas Brühe einzuflößen. Dann begab Indolin sich in die Schänke und aß selber etwas. Die Nacht verlief ruhig, obwohl er kaum schlafen konnte. Von seinem seltsamen Schutzbefohlenen kam nicht ein Laut, so dass er oft von seinem Sessel neben dem Feuer aufstand, sich auf die Bettkante setzte und verunsichert seine Hand auf die Brust des Elben legte, um dessen Herzschlag zu spüren, oder sein Ohr nah über dessen Mund brachte, um den flachen Atem zu erahnen. Oft überzeugte ihn nur die Hitze, die der Körper ausstrahlte davon, dass der Elb noch lebte.  
  
   
  
Am Morgen des nächsten Tages besorgte er Kräuter und machte ein Gebräu gegen das Fieber, wie er selber es schon oft angewandt hatte, denn das Fieber schien den Körper nun fast zu verbrennen. Um die Kräuter weiter zu unterstützen, wickelte er immer wieder nasse Tücher um Arme und Beine des Elben, bis sie etwas von der Hitze aus seinem Körper genommen hatten. Am Abend schließlich, die Sonne war schon untergegangen, begannen die Kräuter endlich zu wirken und das Fieber schien langsam zurück zugehen. Nachdem er dem Elben, den er innerlich Aglan getauft hatte, erneut etwas Brühe eingeflößt hatte, ließ Indolin ihn alleine im Zimmer zurück. Aglan schien ein passender Name für ihn zu sein, solange er seinen wirklichen Namen nicht kannte; denn immer, wenn er den Elben betrachtete, schien ein Lichtstrahl den Raum zu erhellen.  
  
   
  
In der Schänke saß er schließlich in Gedanken versunken bei einem Teller heißer Suppe und Brot und endlose Fragen bestürmten seinen Geist. Ob dieser Elb der Vorbote einer neuen Zeit war? Brachte er das Ende der alten Zeit? Oder war er nur ein Reisender, der niemals Tol Eressea oder die Heimat der Valar erreicht hatte? In seinen Gedanken suchte er nach jeder noch so kurzen oder unbedeutenden Geschichte, die er jemals von den Elben gehört hatte. Er dachte an die Weisen, die man ihm als Kind beigebracht hatte, an Lieder und Geschichten. Doch wie sehr er auch grübelte, er konnte sich keiner Sage entsinnen, die ihm eine Erklärung brachte. Er musste mit ihm sprechen, musste erfahren, ob das Erscheinen von Aglan mit dem Verschwinden der Bäume zu tun hatte.   
  
   
  
Darum war er überhaupt so weit nach Westen gesandt worden. Um Gerüchten nachzugehen, die langsam und zögerlich Gondor erreichten. Von Bäumen die verschwanden war da die Rede. Bäume, die von heute auf Morgen einfach nicht mehr da standen, wo man sie seit Jahr und Tag gewohnt zu sehen war. Er saß noch eine Weile in der Schänke und lauschte den Geschichten der anderen Gäste. Einigen war das Verschwinden der Bäume aufgefallen, doch niemand schien eine wirkliche Erklärung zu haben. Ein angetrunkener Handelsreisender aus Esgaroth, der mit Pfeifenkraut Handel trieb, ließ sich von Indolin auf einen Met einladen und zwinkerte dann verschwörerisch. Die Ents, so behauptete er, würden nun die ihren zu sich holen und man stelle sich besser nicht in den Weg der schrecklichen Baumwesen, so warnte er Indolin noch. Indolin winkte lachend ab und, nachdem er selber einigen Met über den Durst getrunken hatte, saß er noch eine Weile bei dem Händler, der noch viele sonderbare und lustige Geschichten zum Besten gab.  
  
   
  
Schließlich jedoch verabschiedete er sich von dem munteren Händler und müde - wie der Met ihn gemacht hatte - wollte er nur noch an den warmen Platz neben dem Kamin, um sich etwas auszuruhen.  
  
Indolin betrat das Zimmer, schlenderte zum Sessel und wollte gerade seine Stiefel abstreifen, als sein Blick auf das Bett fiel. Beim Eintreten war es ihm im Halbdunkel des leise prasselnden Feuers gar nicht aufgefallen, doch das Bett war leer und Aglan lehnte halb in der Fensternische nahe am Feuer und beobachtete still was Indolin tat. Indolin fuhr überrascht in die Höhe und wäre beinahe mit dem Kopf gegen den Kerzenhalter, der von der Decke hing, gestoßen.   
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
Willig trennte sich die See vor dem Bug des Schiffes, während es sich mit leicht schaukelnden Bewegungen, aber dennoch viel zu langsam, nach Osten bewegte. Iloreth betrachtete die sich brechenden Wellen und ihre Schaumkronen, wie sie davon getragen wurden und eine Sehnsucht begann sich in ihrem Herzen aufzutun. Eine Sehnsucht, die fast der Sehnsucht, die sie für Legolas empfand, gleich kam. Auch wenn sie sich diese nicht eingestehen wollte. Sie sehnte sich danach, dass jeder Tag ihres Lebens so war wie die Wellen vor dem Schiff, die einluden, immer und immer weiter zu segeln.   
  
Ihre Hände lagen auf der Reeling und die Gischt benetzte ihr Gesicht und ließ sie den salzigen Duft der See geradezu atmen. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und Iloreth blickt erschrocken auf; sie hatte sich im Anblick der Wellen fast verloren. Gandalf blickte sanft auf sie herab, seine Augen schienen zu wissen, was in ihr vorging, doch schwieg er und betrachtete dann die Weite des Meeres.  
  
"Oh Elbereth, gib diesem Schiff Flügel!" Seine Stimme schien sich zwischen dem Säuseln der Wellen zu verlieren und Iloreth folgte seinem Blick zum Horizont.  
  
Ein leichter Wind kam auf und begann an Iloreth's dunklem Umhang zu zerren. "Doch werden wir noch rechtzeitig kommen, Gandalf?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme verriet ihre Sorge. Gandalfs langer Bart erwehrte sich dem drängenden Wind und er blickte wieder zu Iloreth, die nur wenig kleiner war als er selbst. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich tiefes Verständnis und seine Hand lag wie ein Pol der Zuversicht weiterhin auf ihrer linken Schulter. Er schwieg, doch seine Augen versprachen ihr die Antwort, nach der es ihr so verlangte. Sie lächelte seltsam berührt und wandte ihren Blick wieder nach Osten, nach Mittelerde.  
  
In diesem Moment trat Glorfindel aus dem Innern des Schiffes hervor und näherte sich den beiden. Gandalf wandte sich ihm einen Moment zu und räusperte sich dann. Iloreth blickte auf. "Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen wollt." Sein Gesicht wirkte kantig, doch voller Kraft und Iloreth wunderte sich immer, wie viel Kraft und Macht doch in Gandalf inne wohnte. "Natürlich." Antwortete sie und blickte dann wieder aufs Meer.   
  
"Gandalf", Glorfindel lehnte sich leicht vor, um seine Stimme nicht erheben zu müssen. "Wir haben nicht die Zeit, nach der es verlangt, um den Weg der See zu gehen. Doch ob es einen anderen Weg gibt, gilt es zu besprechen. Galadriel verlangt nach Euch, wenn Ihr folgen wollt." Einen Moment blickte auch Glorfindel über die weite See und Sorge schien sich in seinen Augen zu spiegeln. Dann jedoch wandte er sich um und ging die Stufen ins Innere des Schiffes voran. Gandalf folgte ihm.  
  
Wenige Stufen tiefer öffnete sich ein runder Raum, in edler Art gezimmert und mit runden, harmonischen Formen in Wänden und Stühlen geschnitzt. Ein runder Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes und um ihn herum mehrere Stühle. Elrond - Halb-elbe - saß mit gefalteten Händen auf einem der Stühle, sein Gesicht wirkte besorgt. Sein dunkles Haar fiel ihm lose auf die Schultern und er trug ein dunkles Gewand in den Farben des Herbstes, mit hellen Ärmeln, die seien Hände bedeckten.  
  
Zu jeder Seite des Raumes gab es weite Fenster und an einem stand nun Galadriel mit dem Rücken zu Gandalf. In ein weißes Kleid gehüllt, umfasste sie gerade Nenya, der an ihrer linken Hand steckte und blickte mit besorgter Miene aus dem Fenster. Als der Maiar eintrat, wandte sie sich um. Gandalf bemerkte, wie sie Nenya, den Ring, den sie seit vielen Zeiten nun schon trug, einen Moment noch sanft berührte und dann die Arme sinken ließ.  
  
"Gandalf." Ihre tiefe Stimme erfüllte den Raum. Glorfindel senkte den Kopf und wartete. "Die See spricht gegen uns und auch die Winde scheinen gegen uns verschworen, Nenya jedoch hat ihre Kraft fast eingebüßt und dennoch müssen wir in das Land unserer Ahnen." Gandalf nickte nur und umfasste seinen Stab fester. "Die See ist die See, es kümmert sie wenig, welche Sorgen uns belasten und sie lässt sich treiben wie schon viele Zeitalter, doch vielleicht vermag ich sie zu erwecken, um uns einen Stoß zu geben." Er ging langsam zum Fenster, trat neben Galadriel und blickte einen Moment hinaus. Seit über einer Woche waren sie nun schon unterwegs und sie waren in der Tat ungewöhnlich langsam voran gekommen. Als hätten sich die Wellen verschworen und wollten sich nicht von ihnen trennen, sie auf ewig umfangen. Seit zwei Tagen waren all ihre Blicke auf das endlose Wasser gerichtet und alle ihre Gedanken sehnten nach einem starken Wind, der sie schnell nach Mittelerde bringen würde, doch auch in den letzten Stunden hatte sich kein Lüftchen geregt, das stark genug war das Schiff in Bewegung zu versetzen.  
  
Galadriel drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und folgte seinem Blick. "Mein Herz schmerzt mich bei dem Gedanken dass, Legolas uns verlassen hat und unsere Augen blind waren zu sehen, was für eine Kreatur ihm innewohnte. Nichts sollten wir unversucht lassen, denn mein Blick ist getrübt und reicht nur selten weiter, als der Horizont es zulässt. Ich vermag nur wage zu sehen, welchen Weg er eingeschlagen hat." Betrübt blickte sie einen Moment aus dem Fenster. "Noch ist er nicht verloren, doch nichts vermag ich zu sehen, das hinter dem Horizont eines jeden Tages liegt." Sie blickte auf ihre Hand mit Nenya, der matt-silbrig an ihrem Finger schimmerte.  
  
"Gandalf, über siebzig Tage sind vergangen, seit er uns verließ und so die Winde uns nicht helfen, werden weitere fünfzig vergehen, ehe wir auch nur Mittelerde erreichen. Bis dahin könnte er Moria schon erreicht haben und all unsere Hoffnung wäre vergebens." Sprach nun Elrond, die Stirn kraus und den Blick auf seine, auf dem Tisch ruhenden Hände gerichtet.  
  
Gandalf stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stab. "Ihr habt recht." sagte er dann und atmete hörbar ein. "Wir können ihm nicht helfen, so wir weiterhin dem Verlangen der See folgen. Wir werden nachhelfen müssen. Die Winde der Welt müssen uns zu Hilfe kommen und die See ihrer Eigenwilligkeit berauben." Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg und blickte zu Elrond, der immer noch still am Tisch saß und nun zu ihm aufblickte und zu sprechen begann. "Die Zeit der Ringe ist vorbei. Mit dem Tod des letzten Trägers des Einen haben die verbleibenden fast ihre gesamte Macht verloren und so wird es nicht einfach werden. Wir werden Nenya, Vilya und Narya zur Hilfe nehmen müssen."  
  
Narya, den roten Ring, den Ring des Feuers, trug Gandalf selbst und Galadriel trug immer noch Nenya, den Ring aus Adamant - den Ring des Wassers. Elrond trug Vilya, den Ring der Luft. Die drei Ringe der Elben in einem Raum vereint - nur selten waren die Ringe in ihrer mächtigen Zeit einander so nahe gewesen. Gandalf nickte und räusperte sich kaum merklich.  
  
Galadriel verließ ihren Platz am Fenster und schritt auf Glorfindel zu, der immer noch neben den Stufen zum Deck stand und wartete. "Lasst uns tun, was in unserer Macht steht." Sagte sie und verließ den Raum, um an Deck zu gehen. Gandalf blickte noch einmal auf die See und folgte ihr dann. Elrond stand auf und folgte hinaus in die schneidende Kälte des späten Rhîw. Es war der 35. Tag des Rhîw und Echuir - die Jahreszeit des Frühlings - war nicht mehr fern. Die Kälte war greifbar, denn die Luft stand still und nur durch das jahrtausende alte Wissen der Teleri bewegte sich das Schiff dennoch langsam nach Osten.  
  
Iloreth trat beiseite, als die drei Ringträger hinter sie traten, um am Bug des Schiffes zu stehen. Gandalf trat vor und stand nun direkt vor der Reeling und - nachdem er sich einen Moment vorgebeugt hatte und ihn sein Alter wie ein schweres Gewicht niederzudrücken schien - richtete er sich plötzlich wieder auf. Seine Hände, in einer immer noch seinen Stab haltend, fuhren zum Himmel, Elrond und Galadriel standen bewegungslos hinter ihm, ihre Blicke fest auf die See gerichtet. Gandalf begann in einer alten Sprache zu reden, so alt, dass sie seit über zwei Zeitaltern nicht mehr gesprochen worden war. Die Wellen um den Rumpf des Schiffes wurden plötzlich ganz still, als lauschten sie einer Weise, die noch nie zuvor erzählt worden war. Die weißen Schaumkronen der leicht aufgewühlten See verschwanden in der Tiefe und zu einem Abbild der Nacht geworden, lauschte das Wasser. Sie lauschten den Rufen Nenyas, die durch Gandalf verstärkt wurden. Alle Geräusche schienen sich im Nichts zu verlieren, so wie die See lauschte, horchte auch die Luft auf und ferne Winde vernahmen den Ruf von Vilya, den Gandalf ebenso verstärkte.  
  
Gandalf verstummte einen Moment, seine Arme immer noch in der Luft haltend, dann jedoch umfasste er seinen Stab mit beiden Händen und stieß ihn hinab. "Flamme von Anor...gib deine Kraft!" rief er und als der Stab kraftvoll auf die Planken unter seinen Füssen stieß, wurde das Wasser direkt um den Schiffrumpf herum mit einem tiefen Raunen kraftvoll verdrängt und ließ das Schiff einige Handbreit tiefer sinken. Die Wellen begannen sich plötzlich kräftiger zu regen und ein starker Wind kam auf. Ein Flüstern lag in der Luft, das von Vilya, Nenya und Narya kündete. Die Lüfte und Winde begannen nach einem Grund zu fragen. Warum sprachen die Ringe wieder? Gab es neues Unheil, war ein neues Zeitalter angebrochen? Weiter und weiter säuselten die Stimmen und der Wind wurde so stark, wie es die von Teleri gefertigten Segeltücher auch nur zuließen und das Wasser begann sich vor ihnen zu trennen, noch bevor das Holz des Schiffes es zu berühren vermochte. Es war vielmehr, als habe sich eine Schicht aus Luft um das Schiff gelegt und trug es schwerelos über die dunkle See.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Welt war ein rotes Feuer. Flammen und Hitze hielten ihn umfangen und ließen keinen klaren Gedanken zu. Mal meinte er Aragorn vor sich zu sehen und glaubte, er würde träumen. Dann wieder sah er Aragorn vor sich, der plötzlich zu jemand anderem wurde. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er selber Teil der Flammen war, doch schließlich wurde die Welt wieder klarer, die Hitze verschwand und ließ ihn fröstelnd zurück.  
  
   
  
Als Legolas schließlich wieder seine Augen öffnete, war es still und dunkel. Schatten ferner Flammen tanzten an einer hölzernen Decke über ihm und teilnahmslos betrachtete er ihr Spiel. So lag er eine Weile, bis er sich aufraffen konnte, seinen Blick von dem seltsam berauschenden Flammenspiel, das ihn trunken zu machen schien, abzuwenden. Er fühlte sich seltsam leicht und der Zweck seiner Reise war ihm für den Moment entfallen. Es schien ihm nur wie ein kleiner, unbedeutender Schritt, aus dem Sein davon zu gleiten. Er fühlte sich schwach und doch schien es ihm ein leichtes, einfach mit der unsichtbaren Strömung, die er am ganzen Körper spürte, ein Band einzugehen. Wie unsichtbare Berührungen spürte er sie über seinen Körper streifen, zart an ihm zerrend, ihn verlockend. Etwas jedoch hielt ihn zurück.   
  
   
  
Legolas wollte sich aufsetzen, schaffte es mit großer Anstrengung und spürte langsam seinen Lebenswillen zurückkehren. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um. Er lag auf einem einfachen Holzbett in einem dunklen Zimmer. Am anderen Ende des Raumes knackte leise ein sterbendes Feuer in einer steinernen Kaminstelle. Das Feuer hatte fast alles Holz aufgezehrt und so waren die Flammen mittlerweile fast versiegt und das Lichtspiel, dem er zugeschaut hatte, war zu einem roten Glimmen geworden und erhellte das restliche Zimmer nur noch spärlich.  
  
   
  
Wo war er und wie war er hierher gekommen? Langsam fand er wieder zu sich und die Gedanken an der Versuchung, alles hinter sich zu lassen, rückten ins Vergessen. Immer noch etwas mühselig blickte er sich im Raum um und suchte nach etwas, dass ihm sagen würde, wo er sich befand. Langsam entsann er sich seiner Aufgabe und Bilder der letzten Tage entstanden wie Fetzen vor seinen Augen. Eine lange, matschige Straße, Hitze die ihn wie Flammen umwallte...... Was war dann geschehen? Ja er erinnerte sich, er war in den Fluss gefallen, weil...weil. Resolut schob er den Gedankengang beiseite, denn da waren keine Erinnerungen.   
  
   
  
Legolas wurde der Kopf schwer und er schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Die Welt drehte sich ein wenig und er hielt sich schnell am Bett fest. Das Herz pochte ihm laut in den Ohren. In diesem Moment hörte er aus einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes ein lautes Lachen und das Aneinanderschlagen von Tonkrügen. Ein Wirtshaus, er musste sich in einem Wirtshaus befinden. Wer hatte ihn hergebracht? Legolas dachte angestrengt nach, vor seinen Augen tauchte immer wieder das Gesicht von Aragorn auf. Aragorn jedoch war schon lange tot. Aragorn, nein, das war nicht möglich.  
  
   
  
Legolas' Blick fiel auf den Boden vor das Bett, seine Stiefel standen dort. Jetzt erst wurde er sich des Umstandes bewusst, dass er nackt war. Er blickte an sich herab. Er sah schrecklich aus, die sterbenden Flammen warfen ein warmes Licht auf seine bleiche Haut und ließen die Rippen deutlich hervor stehen. Neben dem Kopfende des Bettes stand ein kleiner Tisch und darauf lag seine Kleidung, ordentlich gefaltet und sauber. Er griff danach und als er beginnen wollte sich anzukleiden, roch er die Seife, mit der seine Kleidung gereinigt worden sein musste. Er hob das Hemd an die Nase und Erinnerungen an eine längst vergessene Zeit ließen ihn trotz seiner misslichen Lage lächeln.  
  
   
  
Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er Mittelerde wirklich vermisst hatte. Vorsichtig kleidete er sich an und je mehr er sich bewegte, desto besser ging es ihm. Ihm war immer noch schwindelig und er fragte sich, wie lange er hier gelegen hatte, doch langsam ging es ihm etwas besser. Schließlich stand er vorsichtig auf und ging langsam zum Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel, doch nicht weit unterhalb des Fensters konnte er ein Schild erkennen, dass er schon einmal gesehen hatte. Das Licht einer geschwärzten Laterne erleuchtete ein hölzernes Schild, auf dem in eingeschnitzten Buchstaben `Zum Tänzelnden Pony´ stand. Über den Lettern war ein weißes springendes Pony eingeschnitzt.   
  
   
  
Er war also in Bree. Von der Anstrengung etwas ausgelaugt, lehnte Legolas sich gegen die Fensternische, als er hinter sich ein leises Klicken wahrnahm. Alarmiert blickte er zur Tür, die sich in diesem Moment öffnete. Langsam schwang sie auf und ein Mann, der erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Aragorn hatte, trat in den Raum. Sein Haar war dunkelbraun und hing lose bis auf die Schultern herab. Er war braungebrannt und wirkte in Gedanken versunken.  
  
   
  
Lautlos drehte sich Legolas um und setzte sich dann auf die Fensterbank. Der Fremde trat weiter in den Raum herein und erstarrte dann, als sein Blick auf das leere Bett fiel. Er hatte sich gerade auf den Sessel neben den Kamin setzten wollen, kam nun plötzlich wieder in die Höhe und Stieß beinahe mit sein Kopf gegen Kerzenhalter der von der Decke hing als er den dunklen Schatten im Fensterrahmen wahrnahm. Seine rechte Hand griff an seine linke Seite, wo er sein Schwert trug und er hatte es schon halb gezogen, als er, im kaum noch wahrnehmbaren Licht des Feuers erkannte, dass die Figur im Dunkel des Fensters der Elbe sein musste. In der Bewegung erstarrt, ließ er das Schwert wieder los, welches mit einem leisen Klingen wieder zurück in seine lederne Scheide glitt. Dann hob er beschwichtigend die Hände und blickte erneut zum leeren Bett und dann wieder zum Fenster..Legolas war ruhig sitzen geblieben. Es wäre nicht logisch gewesen, wäre dieser Mann ihm böse gesinnt. Man hatte seine Kleidung gereinigt und der Fremde schien sich um ihn gekümmert zu haben. Die Ruhe, mit welcher er das Zimmer betreten hatte, musste ihn als jenen verraten, der ihn hergebracht hatte und also wohlgesonnen war. Dennoch war Legolas innerlich aufs äußerste angespannt.   
  
   
  
"Ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass ihr erwacht seid." Begann der andere in diesem Moment. Legolas glaubte fast, so etwas wie Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme zu hören. Da Legolas nicht antwortete, legte der dunkelhaarige Mann in den ledernen, abgetragenen Sachen seine Hand an die Brust und fuhr fort.  
  
"Ich bin Indolin, Sohn von Inbeth." Indolin trat näher an Legolas heran und machte eine leichte Verbeugung, um seine Vorstellung formal werden zu lassen. "Ich habe euch vor einigen Tagen gefunden und hierher gebracht. Ihr hattet euch auf dem Grünweg nach Norden gehalten, als ich euch fand. Euer Fieber war sehr hoch, vielleicht währet ihr nicht mehr am Leben, so ich eure Spuren nicht gefunden hätte und den Grünweg hinaufgeritten wäre."  
  
   
  
Legolas rutschte von der Fensterbank herab und deutete vorsichtig eine Verbeugung an. "Ich nehme an, ich bin Euch zu danke verpflichtet, da mein Leben beendet wäre, so ihr nicht gewesen wäret." Wieder in der Sprache der Westernis zu sprechen war eigenartig. Es waren einige Jahrhunderte vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal in dieser Sprache gesprochen hatte. Selbst Gimli hatte Sindarin gelernt und auf Tol Eressea benutzte man nur diese Form des Elbisch. "Ich möchte Euch danken", fuhr Legolas fort. "Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn von Tranduil aus dem fernen Düsterwald, so es ihn noch gibt." Seine Stimme klang heiser und ihr sonst melodischer Klang war durch die Anstrengung der vergangenen Tage ein wenig schwach.  
  
   
  
Indolin wollte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken lassen, doch war sie offensichtlich in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er den Elben seinen Namen nennen hörte. "Ihr seid Legolas?" Legolas, sein Gesicht sehr bleich in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers, nickte nur. "Doch Ihr seid sicher nicht jener Legolas der mit König Elessar vor den Toren Morannens gegen Sauron kämpfte?!"  
  
   
  
"Jene Zeiten sind lange vergessen und viele Dinge sind seither geschehen, doch eben jener bin ich."  
  
   
  
Einen Moment schien Indolin erstarrt in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers zu stehen, dann jedoch fing er sich wieder. "Verzeiht, ich".es ist unhöflich von mir, Euch hier in der Dunkelheit verweilen zu lassen. Lasst mich das Feuer wieder schüren." Legolas lehnte sich erschöpft wieder gegen den Rahmen der Fensternische und ließ Indolin das Feuer wieder entfachen. Als dieser fertig war und die Flammen wieder in der Feuerstelle knackten, wandte er sich wieder Legolas zu, der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte. "Geht es euch gut?" fragte er besorgt und seine Stimme brachte Legolas wieder zu sich.  
  
   
  
"Sagt wie viele..." Legolas suchte nach den Worten, "wie viele Tage sind vergangen, seit Ihr mich her brachtet?", umging Legolas die Frage und seine Augen glänzten ein wenig fiebrig. "Ich fand euch vor drei Tagen auf dem Grünweg und seitdem ward ihr hier in Bree", sagte Indolin, während das Licht im Zimmer wieder etwas heller wurde. Legolas blickte in die tanzenden Flammen. Drei Tage hatte er also verloren. So - wie er sich fühlte - hatte er erwartet, länger krank gewesen zu sein.   
  
   
  
Indolin war gefangen von Legolas Anblick, wie er dort am Fenster stand, gleich einer Legende, die aus dem Nichts ihren Weg ins Leben gefunden hatte, und mit einem leichten Erstaunen blickte er den Elben an. Legolas schien zu überlegen und das Fieber in seinen Augen war wieder entfacht. "Verzeiht Legolas", begann Indolin erneut. "verzeiht meine Frage, doch was führt euch wieder in die Welt der Menschen, aus denen es Euch, wie alle anderen Elben, vor so langer Zeit vertrieb?" Indolin konnte sich nicht erwehren und trat ein paar Schritte vor, um Legolas im Schein der Flammen besser sehen zu können.Das er einen Elben auf dem Grünweg hatte finden sollen, war schon Überraschung genug, doch dass dieser Elb sich nun auch noch als ein Mitstreiter König Elessars erwies war atemberaubend.  
  
Legolas, der in Gedanken versuchte die letzten Tage seit er wieder in Mittlelerde war, zu ordnen, blickte auf und in seinen hellen Augen tanzte der Schein des Feuers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Othon ai gwennin canis cenin lle nif nin Träume ich oder bin ich tot denn ich sehe dich vor mir.  
  
Amma colich nin muindor? Warum trägst du mich Bruder?  
  
Ya naa tanya. Wer bist du?  
  
manka naa lye wo bin ich?  
  
Lavo nin bedin ereb lasst mich, ich kann alleine gehen!  
  
Aglan der Lichtstrahl 


End file.
